You're the best I ever had
by Law-and-order
Summary: Un règlement de compte maquillé en crime sexuel, oblige Benson & Stabler à enquêter. L'enquête s'avère difficile, d'autant plus que le passé d'Olivia s'en mêle. Nos deux inspecteurs découvriront-ils la vérité ?
1. Chapter 1  La fin d'un futur

_Bonjour / Bonsoir._

_Voici une nouvelle fic, qui je l'espère, vous plaira._

_Je tiens à préciser que dans cette fic, Elliot et Olivia resteront de simples amis._

_Ensuite, ce premier chapitre est un " Prologue ". C'est juste pour vous aider à mieux comprendre les prochains chapitres. C'est pour cela qu'il est court._

_Dans le prochain chapitre, nous serons " 3 ans plus tard ", ne vous étonnez pas ;-)._

_Bonne lecture ! n'oubliez pas de me dire ce que vous en pensez ;-)._

_* Pardonnez moi si il y à des fautes, c'est écrit via un téléphone. *_

* * *

><p><em>Chapitre 1. La fin d'un futur.<em>

_# Appartement Benson. #_

Six heures. Il était six heures du matin en cette journée fraiche qui marquait l'arrivée de l'Automne. Les feuilles des arbres jaunissaient et tombaient une à une. Il y avait une délicieuse odeur de terre fraiche et d'arbre dans l'air. Bien sur, cela ne durerait pas, cela allait vite être remplacé par l'odeur des pots d'échappement. Après tout, nous ne somme pas à Manhattan pour rien. Mais Olivia Benson se plaisait ici. Sa vie toute entière était ici. Ses amis, son travail, l'amour de sa vie. Dean

Porter. Un grand brun ténébreux, au yeux sombres. Ils avaient souvent été amenés à s'opposer sur le terrain et les enquêtes, mais il avait tout de même réussi à séduire cette femme. Une brune magnifique, au yeux noisettes, avec un sourire magnifique. Grande, droite, honnête, toujours prête à tout pour aider ceux qui sont dans le besoin. Elle était la meilleure flic de New-York. Elle et son équipier étaient les meilleurs, et à eux deux, avaient résolu plus d'affaires que l'unité complète.

Cela faisait désormais deux ans qu'elle était avec Dean. Leur couple avait connu des hauts et des bas, en partie à cause de travail. Ce n'était pas facile pour eux, et pourtant ils devaient faire abstraction de leurs sentiments si ils ne voulaient pas jouer leur carrière. Alors voilà, ils devaient se tenir tête, et faire comme ci de rien était, comme au tout début de leur rencontre. Néanmoins, grâce à cela, leur couple était devenu solide. Dean était réellement amoureux d'Olivia. Il avait beau jouer ses gros durs du FBI, il n'en était pas moins fou d'elle. Quant à Olivia, elle avait enfin accepté de se laisser aimer, et donc d'être heureuse.

Il ne vivait pas officiellement ensemble, mais c'était tout comme. Dean dormait tout son temps chez Olivia. Il ne faisait pas le contraire pour une simple et bonne raison : Il savait qu'Olivia se sentait bien chez elle, même si il était là. Or, si il inversait la situation, il se doutait qu'Olivia se sentirait mal à l'aise, n'étant pas chez elle.

En se regardant dans son miroir ce matin, Olivia se disait à quel point aujourd'hui, elle aimait sa vie. Elle n'aimerait la changer pour rien au monde. Elle était devenue flic, et ce métier lui avait tout donné. Des amis, qui sont également sa famille, et aussi et surtout, Dean. L'homme de sa vie, qui venait de la demander en mariage. La veille au soir, pour, à t-il dit " Nos deux années à se chamailler et se supporter, mon amour. "

Elle contemplait sa bague, de l'or blanc, avec 2 diamants, et un saphir au milieu. Deux diamants qui symbolisent les deux années passées ensemble, et un saphir ... tout simplement parce que selon lui, il symbolise le cœur pur d'Olivia Benson.

Sa vie était parfaite comme ca, elle n'avait pas besoin de plus. Bien sur, ils avaient parlé d'enfant, mais ils voulaient attendre encore un peu. Après tout, ils avaient toute la vie devant eux [...]

Et alors qu'elle se perdait dans ses pensées, elle n'avait pas vu l'heure passer, elle allait finir par être en retard.

" Zut ! Où est-ce que j'ai encore mis ce foutu truc ! "

" J'adore quand tu t'énerves dès le matin, ma chérie. Tu es encore plus belle. "

" Je ne vois pas ce qu'il y a de drôle, il faut que je me coiffe, et je ne trouve plus ma brosse "

" Hum ... Pourquoi te coiffer alors que dans quelques minutes tu seras décoiffée ... " Dit Dean avec un sourire, en effleurant les lèvres d'Olivia.

" Je ... vais être ... en retard ... "

Comme d'habitude, La volonté d'Olivia vola en éclat. Elle ne pouvait pas résister à Dean ... Et vis versa.

* * *

><p><em># <span>Unité Spéciale des victimes<span>. #_

Et zut ... Comme elle était arrivée en retard, et que le capitaine l'avait remarqué, elle était consignée à faire de la paperasse. Bien sur, Munch ne l'avait pas loupé non plus ... ça va de soit que la moquerie et les petits sous entendus étaient présent. Mais on ne se refait pas. Puis Olivia avait pris l'habitude depuis ces deux années où elle fréquente Dean. Tous ses collègues étaient heureux pour elle. Elle avait enfin droit au bonheur. Même si elle devait faire de la paperasse, elle était heureuse.

Seulement voilà. Olivia ne savait pas que cette journée allait virer au cauchemar.

_[17h03. Jeudi 23 octobre.]_

" Oh non. Revoilà les costards cravates. Qu'est ce qu'ils nous veulent encore ? " s'exclama Munch.

" Ils viennent pour t'embarquer à l'asile mon pauvre vieux. " Répondit Fin, ce qui fit éclater de re Elliot et Olivia.

" Qui est vieux ici ? " demanda Munch en se retournant faisant mine de chercher quelqu'un d'autre derrière lui.

" Benson. Dans mon bureau. Tout de suite. " intervint le capitaine

Olivia se maudissait intérieurement d'être arrivée en retard ce matin là. Apparemment, son capitaine s'était levé du mauvais pied. Mais lorsqu'elle se retourna pour faire face à son capitaine, et qu'elle vit le chagrin et la tristesse sur son visage, un étau lui comprima l'estomac.

La dernière fois qu'il avait eu ce regard, c'était à l'annonce de la mort de sa mère.

Pourquoi se sentit-elle tout à coup nauséeuse, et avait-elle l'impression que ses jambes se dérobaient sous elle ?

Et c'est à partir de ce moment là, que la vie d'Olivia Benson allait de nouveau basculer.

Ce matin, en se levant, elle n'avais pas imaginé que ce serait la dernière fois qu'elle le ferait auprès de Dean.

* * *

><p><strong>xxx<strong>

Ce ne sont pas les lieux, mais son cœur que l'on habite

**xxx**

_Pause Musical. Ferras & Katy Perry : Rush (lL')_


	2. Chapter 2 Révélations

_Chapitre 2. Révélations._

* * *

><p><em># <span>07 septembre. 4heures 3o<span>, #_

_# Central Park. # _**  
><strong>

« Qu'est ce qu'on a ? » Demanda Olivia à Elliot

3 années venaient de passer depuis le décès de Dean Porter. Olivia avait été détruite. Et pourtant, elle avait toujours fait face à son travail. Elle ne s'était contentée que de deux jours de repos, dont elle avait profité pour rendre visite à la famille de Dean, pour leur présenter ses condoléances. Elle avait toujours mis un point d'honneur à laisser ses problèmes à la porte du travail. En conséquence, elle restait de marbre au travail, et se laissait submerger le soir chez elle. Seulement voilà, Elliot n'était pas dupe, et savait ce qu'Olivia vivait. C'est pour cela qu'il avait été là pour elle. Elle ne le remercierait jamais assez pour tout ce qu'il avait fais pour elle. Ils se complétaient mutuellement, ils étaient toujours là l'un pour l'autre, dans les bons comme dans les mauvais moments. Ils étaient les meilleurs amis, et se donnaient un équilibre mutuel. Olivia sans Elliot, et Elliot sans Olivia ? Non, cela ne serait même pas envisageable. Ils étaient les meilleurs de New-York, et bien sur, c'était grâce à leur professionnalisme, mais il fallait aussi noter que c'était grâce à leur amitié. On leur avait souvent dit qu'un partenariat n'avais jamais duré aussi longtemps que le leur. Et eux, ils avaient réussi tout simplement parce qu'ils se soutenaient mutuellement face à l'horreur du métier. Et oui, travailler à l'unité spéciale des victimes n'était pas facile. Quand on croit avoir vu la pire horreur de sa vie, on se rend compte dans les enquêtes suivantes, qu'il peut toujours y avoir pire.

Elliot observa Olivia un instant. Il était fièr d'avoir une amie aussi courageuse et forte. C'était, selon lui, LA meilleure de New-York. Toujours prête à aider les autres, sans se soucier d'elle même.

« Mike Stevenson. 34 ans, marié, deux enfants. Il s'arrêta un instant. Un des aspects les plus durs de ce métier, les familles. Et en particulier, les enfants. De savoir qu'on frappe à une porte pour détruire une vie - comme celle d'Olivia - ça, pour Elliot, c'était un des plus durs aspects. « On lui à brulé les parties génitales. Et il a plusieurs lacérations de couteaux sur le corps. Apparemment, sodomisé ... »

Le corps de l'homme était nu, mais Elliot l'avait recouvert avec un drap. Même si il était mort, il avait droit à un peu de dignité. Bien évidemment, il avait fait attention à ne pas détruire de preuves qui pourrait aider à résoudre cette enquête.

« Pas vraiment beau à voir. Qu'est ce qui à provoqué la mort ? »

« On attends Melinda. A première vu je dirais que ce sont les coups de couteaux »

« C'est étrange tu ne trouves pas. »

« Quoi donc ? »

« Un homme de 34 ans, plutôt bien bâti, et regardes, aucunes traces de lutte. »

« Il était drogué. »

« Au moins... il n'aura pas souffert."

« Elliot. Olivia. Bonjour. » Intervint Melinda.

« Muais, bonjour aussi Docteur. » grogna Elliot. Difficile de bien commencer une journée avec une enquête comme ca.

« Bonjour, Melinda. » Suivit Olivia.

« Je vais faire les premières constatations ici, et ensuite je l'emmènerai à la morgue. Vous aurez mes premières constatations dans la journée. »

« D'accord. Nous, nous allons retourner au central faire des recherches sur cet homme en attendant de pouvoir aller prévenir sa famille. En route, Liv. »

« Hum, je te suis. » répondit Olivia en jetant un dernier coup d'œil à l'homme qui était allongé sur l'herbe. Elle ne pouvait s'empêcher d'avoir un poids sur l'estomac à l'idée que dans quelques heures, elle allait détruire une famille.

* * *

><p><em># <span>En direction du Central<span>, #_

_# Voiture d'Elliot Stabler. #_**  
><strong>

« Je vais te déposer chez toi, Liv. Je vais faire les recherches, tu n'aura qu'à me rejoindre plus tard, d'accord

« Merci, El. Pour tout. » Répondit Olivia le regard lointain.

Elle avait surement passé encore une nuit difficile, avec des cauchemars pensa Elliot.

* * *

><p><em># <span>Unité spéciale des victimes<span> #_

_# 09h10. #_

« Elliot, où tu en es dans tes recherches ? Je viens de finir de lire ton rapport. » Demanda Cragen

« À vrai dire Capitaine, je n'ai pas trouvé grand-chose. Mike Stevenson, 34 ans, marié, 2 enfants, actuellement sans emploi. Casier vierge. Il habite apparemment dans le Queens. Et je n'ai rien trouvé de plus. »

« Donc cela fais 2 heures que tu brasses de l'air. Où est ton équipière ? »

« Je suis là, Capitaine, excusez-moi pour le re.., »

« Dépêchez-vous d'aller prévenir la famille, avant que la presse de le fasse. Et essayez d'en apprendre un peu plus !» Coupa Cragen

« Bien, Capitaine » répondirent Olivia Elliot en cœur.

* * *

><p><em># <span>En direction du domicile Stevenson<span>. #_

_# Véhicule d'Elliot Stabler #_

_# 9h30. #_

« Cragen n'avait pas l'air de bonne humeur aujourd'hui. » Lança Olivia

« Mouais. Oublions. Je n'ai rien trouvé sur Stevenson, c'est étrange. »

« On demandera à sa femme tout ce dont on a besoin. »

« Ouais, t'as raison. » « Ca va toi ? »

« Oui, pourquoi tu me demande ça ? »

« Parce que tu as des valises sous les yeux. Tu as mal dormi ? »

« Ca va bien, El. Ne t'inquiètes pas … »

Il savait qu'il ne devait pas insister pour le moment au risque de braquer Olivia.

« D'accord, Liv. » Il prit une grande inspiration, et poursuivit. « Allons annoncer à cette famille que plus rien ne sera comme avant, désormais. »

« A qui le dis-tu … »

* * *

><p><em># <span>Domicile Stevenson<span> #_

_# 273 Ouest – 44ème rue. #_

_# Queens #_

_# 10h00 #_

« Voilà c'est ici » Annonça Elliot

« Jolie maison. Regardes dans le jardin, les balançoires et les toboggans. Ses enfants doivent être jeunes. »

« Quel gâchis. Je vous promets qu'il payera pour vous avoir enlevé toutes ses belles années avec votre papa. » Chuchota Elliot, en fixant les balançoires, comme pour se convaincre lui même. Les enfants étaient son point faible, et Olivia le savait très bien.

Elle posa une main sur l'épaule d'Elliot, et la serra brièvement. Une fois de plus, là l'un pour l'autre.

« Allons-y, El. »

« C'est parti. » répondit-il sans conviction. La journée n'allait pas être joyeuse.

Au moment où Olivia voulut frapper à la porte, celle-ci était entre-ouverte. Ni une ni deux, le premier réflexe de nos inspecteurs fut de sortir leur arme respective.

« Mme Stevenson ? C'est l'inspecteur Benson et l'inspecteur Stabler. La porte était ouverte alors nous nous sommes permis d'entrer. » Annonça Olivia en s'engouffrant dans la maison au coté d'Elliot.

« Mme Stevenson? » répéta Elliot en faisant signe à Olivia qu'il prenait le haut de la maison.

La maison était vide. Il n'y avait rien qui laissait penser que Mme Stevenson était parti précipitamment.

« R.a.s en haut. Et toi Liv ? » Demanda Elliot en redescendant.

« R.a.s aussi. »

Nos deux inspecteurs s'enfermèrent dans un silence de plomb. Qu'est ce qui avait bien pu arriver à cette famille ? Et où étaient les enfants ?

Mais le téléphone d'Elliot les sorti de leur pensées.

« Stabler. » « Bien, on arrive. » « C'était Warner, il faut qu'on aille à la morgue, Liv. »

« Oui, de toute façon on apprendra rien de plus ici. » dit Olivia en se dirigeant vers la porte. « Attends une minute ! » continua t-elle en se stoppant et en prenant un cadre photo qui était sur le meuble à l'entrée de la maison. « Cette femme ... je l'ai déjà vu quelque part, El ! J'en suis certaine ! Bon sang ... ou l'ai-je déjà vu ? » Chuchota Liv en se massant les yeux pour essayer de se souvenir. Elliot l'observait. Une fois de plus, sa partenaire allait tout donner pour rendre justice à une victime. « Ça ne me reviens pas ! »

« Du calme, Liv. On fera des recherches sur elle quand on rentrera au Central. »

« Ouais ... Allons-y, partenaire. »

* * *

><p><em># <span>Morgue<span>, #_

_# 10h40. #_

« Alors Melinda, qu'est ce que vous pouvez nous apprendre ?"

« Et bien, la cause de la mort est la balle qui était logé dans son cœur. Tirée à bon portant. Il a été tué sur le coup. Aucunes traces de sperme ou de spermicides. Il à été sodomisé avec un objet en bois. De plus, regardez là et là... continua Melinda en montrant les blessures faites par le couteau. « Ces blessures ont été faites post-mortem. Selon moi, ce n'est pas un crime sexuel. Enfin, je devrais plutôt dire que c'est un meurtre maquillé en crime sexuel. La plaie de la balle avait été nettoyé, salement d'ailleurs. C'était vraiment juste pour que vous ne vous rendiez pas comptes de cette blessure lors des premières constations. Peut-être que le tueur veut avoir à faire à vous. Seulement, le capitaine devrait transmettre le dossier aux homicides et ... »

« Donc selon vous, ce n'est pas de notre ressort ? » Coupa Olivia

« C'est ma première conclusion Elliot. Je n'ai pas fini mes analyses. Mais, effectivement, je ne pense pas que cela concerne l'unité spéciale. »

« Donc nous avons perdu notre temps ! » lança Olivia avant de sortir du "laboratoire" du docteur Warner.

« Excusez là, je crois qu'elle n'a pas beaucoup dormi cette nuit ... »

« Pas de problèmes, Elliot. Je vous recontacte dès que j'aurai réalisé les analyses concernant la drogue. »

« Merci. »

* * *

><p><em># <span>Dehors, devant la morgue<span>. #_

_#10h55. #_

Olivia était remontée dans la voiture. Elle avait fermé ses yeux, et appuyait sa tête contre la vitre. En plus d'être fatiguée, elle avait une migraine qui lui taraudait les tempes pensa Elliot.

« Liv ... »

« Ca va, El. Je n'ai pas envie de rentrer chez moi me reposer. Je veux travailler sur cette enquête. Je ... Je ne sais pas comment te l'expliquer, mais je me sens concernée par cette enquête. Je refuse que soit les idiots des Homicides qui s'en occupent ! »

« D'accord, Olivia. On rendra justice à cette famille. »

« Merci, El. De toujours être là pour moi. »

Et ne sachant quoi dire, il se contenta de sourire et de démarrer.

* * *

><p><em># <span>Unité spéciale des victimes<span>. #_

_# 17h30. #_

Olivia et Elliot avaient passé leur journée à faire des recherches sur la famille Stevenson. Sans aucuns succès. C'était comme si la famille n'avait jamais existé.

« Bon sang ! Mais ce n'est pas possible ! » S'énerva Olivia en donnant un coup de poing sur son bureau. Elle était vraiment épuisée. Elle n'avait fais que de boire du café et de prendre des vitamines.

« Liv ... tu es fatiguée ... tu devrais ... »

« Non ! » coupa Olivia « Je passe à coté de quelque chose, Elliot. Je connais cette femme bon sang. Mais où ai-je bien pu la rencontrer ... Si ça avait été une victime que j'ai aidée, je m'en souviendrais. » « Ce n'est pas vrai ! » Souffla t-elle en se rasseyant et en prenant son visage entre ses mains.

Elle ne voulait pas l'avouer, mais elle n'en pouvait plus. Elle n'avait pas beaucoup dormi cette nuit. Et la fatigue lui provoquait une migraine qui l'empêchait de réfléchir. Elle n'allait pas tarder à accepter de déposer les armes, et rentrer chez elle.

"Maman ! Pourquoi t'es triste !" se fit soudainement entendre.


	3. Chapter 3 Début de piste

_Chapitre 3. Début de piste._

* * *

><p>A l'entente de cette toute petite voix, Olivia releva la tête. Sa petite fille était là, et se débattait des bras de son tonton pour courir prendre sa maman dans ses bras, et la réconforter à sa manière. Elle détestait voir sa maman triste. Tania. Elle s'appelait Tania. Elle avait presque 3ans. Peu après la mort de Dean, Olivia s'était rendue compte de sa grossesse. Sa fille était magnifique. Tout le portrait de sa maman. Cependant, elle avait - Pour le plus grand bonheur d'Olivia - les yeux de son papa. Comme ca, elle pouvait voir a travers les yeux de sa fille, l'amour de sa vie.<p>

« Ma puce ! » dit Olivia en tendant les mains vers sa fille pour lui dire de venir. La petite ne se fit pas prier. Elle courru dans les bras de sa maman, s'accrocha à son cou, et cala sa petite tête sur l'épaule d'Olivia. « J'aime pas quand t'es triste, maman. »

« Je ne suis pas triste, chérie. Maman est juste fatiguée. »

« Tu me le jures ? » demanda la petite fille en regardant sa maman droit dans les yeux, avec - ce qui a toujours fais rire Olivia, un "regard de flic". Tout son papa.

Olivia sourit, et ébouriffa les cheveux de Tania. « Oui, je te le promets ma puce » dit Olivia en embrassant le front de sa fille. Elle la déposa ensuite à terre, et cette dernière couru dans le bureau du capitaine. Elle faisait ça à chaque fois. Ensuite elle allait embrasser Elliot, John et Fin.

« Comment ça va, grande sœur ? » demanda Simon en s'approchant pour serrer sa sœur dans ses bras.

« Tout va bien. Merci de t'être occuper de la petite. Je vais rentrer à la maison, alors tu peux rentrer si tu veux. » Répondit Olivia en passant une main dans ses cheveux, et en jetant un coup d'œil vers le bureau de son capitaine.

« Tu es sure que tout va bien ? » demanda t-il un peu inquiet. Elle avait vraiment l'air exténuée.

« Oui, ne t'inquiètes pas. »

« D'accord. Je vais embrasser la petite, et je rentre. Mais si tu as besoin... »

« Je peux t'appeler à n'importe quelle heure. Je sais petit frère. Merci » termina Olivia en embrassant son frère sur la joue. Il sourit puis s'en alla dire au revoir à sa nièce avant de rentrer chez lui.

Quelques minutes après, le capitaine sortit de son bureau en tenant Tania par la main. « Bon. la journée a été difficile. Je veux que vous rentriez chez vous. Et que vous vous reposiez » Insista t-il en fixant Olivia.

« A vos z'ordes capitaine ! » s'écria Tania qui fit rire toute l'unité et qui courra vers sa maman.

* * *

><p><em> # <span>Appartement Benson<span>. #_

_# 20h30.#_

Olivia était assise sur son canapé. Elle avait un verre d'eau et de l'aspirine posée sur la petite table devant. Sa migraine reprenait de plus belle. Elle avala d'une traite les cachets et le verre d'eau, puis ferma les yeux, espérant que la migraine disparaisse vite.

"Maman" se fit entendre au bout d'une dizaine de minutes, ce qui fit sursauter Olivia. Elle s'était assoupie. Elle passa une main sur son visage, et sourit a sa petite fille.

« Oui ma chérie ? »

« Je voulais ... un calin ... » dit la petite fille se dandinant d'un pied sur l'autre.

Olivia ne put réprimer un sourire face à sa petite fille. Elle tendit une main vers Tania pour que celle ci se rapproche. Tania se blottit contre Olivia, et posa sa tête sur sa poitrine. Elle aimait faire ça, car elle pouvait entendre le cœur de sa maman battre. Olivia caressait les cheveux de Tania. Elle savait que la petite souffrait de l'absence de son père en particulier lorsqu'à la sortie de l'école, tous les papas de ses camarades de classe étaient là. Elle n'avait jamais emmené sa fille sur la tombe de son papa, et parfois elle se demande si elle ne devrait pas le faire ... Du moins, c'est ce que Wong lui avait conseillé pour que la petite puisse grandir en ayant fais face à la vérité.

Olivia la trouvait trop jeune, mais voilà. Sa fille était très intelligente. Mais était-ce suffisant pour faire endurer ça a un enfant ? Après tout, Tania avait bien compris le principe de la mort, alors pourquoi devoir lui infliger ça ? Même si Tania lui avait déjà demandé plusieurs fois pour y aller, Olivia avait toujours refusé.

Avait-elle refusé pour épargner sa fille, ou pour s'épargner, elle ? Supporterait-elle de voir sa fille parler à son père ?

« Maman ? »

« Hum ? euh oui pardon ma chérie, tu me disais ? » Répondit Olivia sortant de ses pensées.

« Rien ... je voulais dire que je t'aime. » dit la petite fille en fermant les yeux pour se concentrer sur les battements de cœur sa maman.

Olivia lui embrassa le haut de la tête. "Moi aussi, ma chérie."

_(...)_

_Arme à la main, adosser contre un mur, elle s'apprêtait à entrer dans ce bâtiment. Suivie de près par Elliot, elle coordonnait l'opération aux hommes avec des signaux et des instructions à voix basse dans son casque._

_Tout le monde était prêt à intervenir. Il s'agissait d'un enlèvement d'enfants._

_« 3...2...1... » A son signal tout le monde pénétra dans le bâtiment. Tout se passa très vite, des coups de feux retentirent, et pourtant Olivia avait l'impression que le bruit s'éloignait. Elle n'avait pas tout à fait tord en fin de compte ..._

_Elle se retrouva dans une pièce, mais les deux hommes qui étaient là, ne la voyait pas._

_« A genoux ! » aboyait l'un des hommes._

_Olivia distinguait les deux silhouettes, mais ne voyait pas leur visage._

_« Non. » répondit calmement le deuxième. « Tout le FBI est dehors. tu ne t'en tirera pas comme ca, ordure. »_

_L'autre homme eut un rire mauvais. « Ça, c'est ce que tu crois. Il y a un passage que personne ne connait. » « Et a priori… » Ajouta t-il « …la voix est libre » regardant un troisième homme s'approcher._

_« Maintenant, dites au revoir agent Porter. » (...)_

« Non ! Non ! Dean attention derrière toi ! » S'écriait Olivia en se débattant contre elle même de ne pouvoir intervenir. Les larmes coulaient librement sur ses joues, et elle avait du mal à respirer.

Seulement, cela n'avait servit à rien, Dean se retrouva à terre, à se vider de son sang.

« Maman ? Maman réveilles toi ... » disait Tania en secouant sa maman. « Maman ! Tu fais un cauchemar, maman ... s'il te plait ... »

Olivia se réveilla en sursaut, avec des sueurs froides dans le dos. Elle était complétement perdue, et c'est au bout de quelques minutes seulement qu'elle reprit une respiration normale, et qu'elle se rendit compte que sa fille était là.

« Oh ma puce ... je... je suis desolée ... viens là » Hoqueta Olivia en attirant sa fille contre elle. « C'est fini, maman va bien ma chérie ... »

La petite se réfugia dans les bras de sa maman.

« Maman ... »

« Je suis là ma chérie ... »

« C'était zuste un cauchemar. » dit la petite en caressant les cheveux de sa maman. Tout comme elle le fais elle même lorsque sa fille fais un cauchemar aussi.

* * *

><p><em># 08 septembre #<em>

_# USV de Manhattan, #_

_ # 7h30. #**  
><strong>_

« Olivia ? Que fais tu ici de si bonne heure ? »

Olivia était là depuis près d'une heure déjà. Les manches de sa chemise retroussées, les cheveux attachées, elle fouillait ses anciens dossiers en espérant retrouver comment elle avait connu cette femme. Elle savait qu'elle l'a connaissait. Mais où bon sang !

« Je cherche quelque chose. » se contenta t-elle de répondre en ne relevant même pas la tête.

« Olivia... j'aimerais que tu viennes dans mon bureau quelques minutes s'il te plait. »

« Capitaine, je ! »

« S'il te plait. »

Elle releva enfin la tête des tiroirs, et passa une main sur son front pour retirer les cheveux qui la gênait. Elle était très pâle, et avait l'air épuisée.

« D'accord » souffla t-elle.

* * *

><p><em># <span>Bureau du capitaine<span>. #**  
><strong>_

« Tu sembles épuisée, Olivia... »

« Capitaine. Je fais mon travail jour après jour. Et ca s'arrête là. Ma vie privée... »

« …Ne me concerne pas ! C'est ca que tu vas encore me répéter ? » s'écria t-il avec un ton où l'on pouvait sentir plus de souffrance que de colère.

« Capit... »

« Non ! Cela fais 3 ans que tu souffres mais que tu te recroquevilles sur toi même! J'ai l'impression de retrouver l'Olivia qui est arrivée ici il y a 12 ans ! Solitaire qui ne voulait pas ouvrir son cœur ! Et puis au fil du temps ... » « Liv ... » souffla t-il en passant une main sur son front. « Tu sais que tu es comme une fille pour moi... je t'en prie ... ne m'exclut pas de ta vie comme ça... je souffre de te voir malheureuse... »

Il avait raison et elle le savait. Depuis la mort de Dean, elle refusait de partager ses douleurs. Elle avait mis une barrière autour d'elle.

« Olivia, je suis là pour toi. Nous somme tous avec toi. »

« Merci, capitaine. »

« Et nous t'admirons tous. Malgré tout ce qu'il s'est passé, tu as toujours été présente à ton travail, la tête haute. Tu as toujours été là pour les autres. Tu es quelqu'un d'extraordinaire Olivia. Ne l'oublie pas. »

Olivia était très touchée par la compassion de son capitaine, à tel point, qu'elle s'autorisa un geste devenu rare chez elle, depuis la mort de Dean : Se laisser bercer dans les bras d'une personne qu'elle aime.

Elle ferma les yeux, et à sa propre surprise laissa échapper ce qui la tracassait.

« J'ai fais un cauchemar cette nuit ... J'ai fais un cauchemar, et c'est Tania qui m'a réveillé... »

« Liv... Assieds toi, et racontes moi. »

Olivia lui relata chaque détail de son rêve, comme ci c'était une enquête en cours.

« Ce n'était pas un simple rêve capitaine. »

« Liv... »

« Non ! » s'écria t-elle en se levant brusquement « Je suis sure que c'est comme ça que l'on a abattu Dean ! »

« Olivia. Tu as été très secouée par toute cette histoire, et je sais tu penses que t'en es très bien remise... Mais tu devrais peut être en parler avec quelqu'un comme Wong... »

« Je n'ai pas besoin de psy ! Je vais bien ! Je n'ai pas l'intention de finir comme ma mère si c'est de ça dont vous avez peur ! » Lança t-elle à son capitaine en se dirigeant vers la porte avec un regard noir.

« Olivia ! »

« Non ! Sauf erreur de ma part, je ne commence le travail que dans 1heure. » répondit-elle en claquant la porte.

Il avait presque réussit a lui réouvrir l'accès à son cœur, mais apparemment, il y avait encore quelques obstacles. Il savait que le temps qu'on ne connaîtra pas la vérité sur la mort de Dean, Olivia n'ira jamais mieux, et ses cauchemars continueront à la hanter.

Elle prit sa veste, ses clés et s'en alla. Et il se demandait bien où est-ce qu'elle comptait se réfugier... même si il en avait une vague idée.

* * *

><p><em>#<em>_ Unité spéciale des victimes__ #_

_#__ 9h30__ #__**  
><strong>_

A peine sortit de l'ascenseur, une délicieuse odeur vint chatouiller les narines d'Elliot. Le café. Un bon café pour bien commencer la journée, rien de mieux ! se dit-il. Seulement ses rêves se sont vite envolés quand il vit que c'était Munch qui préparait le café.

« Fin ... je croyais qu'on ne devait plus laisser John préparer le café » lança Elliot

« Ouais je sais mais il est arrivé avant moi ... »

« Dites donc tous les deux. Avant de critiquer, goûtez-moi ce nectar. »

« Non, merci John. Mais je crois que mon estomac ne le supporterait pas. » Répondit Elliot en faisait mine de se tenir le ventre, ce qui fit rire Fin.

« Humm tans pis pour vous. Il y en aura plus pour moi. »

« Vous êtes la pour travailler ou pour vous tourner les pouces ? » intervint le capitaine.

« Et bien en l'occurrence, pour le moment je tourne plus mon café pour bien mélanger mon sucre voyez vous ... » répondit Munch.

« Quand tu auras fini avec ton humour John, nous pourrions peut être faire le point sur l'affaire en cours ! »

« Oui, capitaine » répondit à nouveau Munch, tout penaud se sentant ridicule de sa dernière phrase.

« Et Olivia ? » intervint Elliot. « Nous pourrions peut être l'attendre. »

« Si ta coéquipière n'est pas capable d'être là a l'heure, ce n'est pas mon problème. » répondit le capitaine sur un ton sec et dur, malgré qu'au fond de lui il était attristé.

« Bien, capitaine. » se contenta de répondre simplement Elliot.

« Parfait. Commençons. »

Nos inspecteurs ont expliqué rapidement l'avancement de l'enquête à leur capitaine, étant donné qu'il n'y avait pas eu grand chose de nouveau depuis la veille. C'était simple : Mike Stevenson, 34 ans, marié, deux enfants, vivant dans le Queens. Aucunes nouvelles de sa femme ni de ses enfants. Rien dans les fichiers. Rien ne laisse entendre dans la maison qu'il y a eu bagarre ou autre.

La question qui se posait était : Qu'est-il arrivé à cette femme et à ses enfants ?

« Il n'y aucuns voisins autour ? » Demanda le capitaine

« Non, la maison est isolé.» Répondit Fin.

« Donc c'est chercher une aiguille dans une botte de foin » continua le capitaine en mettant ses mains dans ses poches.

« Dans ce cas je peux peut être vous aider à résoudre cette énigme. » annonça Melinda qui attira tous les regards sur elle. Elle sortait rarement de son laboratoire sauf quand c'était important. « Bonjour tout le monde.» continua t-elle sur un ton calme et posé comme à son habitude.

« Melinda ! Vous avez l'intention de nous faire un miracle ? » demanda le capitaine

« Un miracle, non. En revanche j'ai des preuves scientifiques qui démontrent que vous n'avez pas la bonne victime. »

« Pardon ? » « Comment ça ? » « Que voulez vous dire ? » se firent entendre en même temps par nos trois inspecteurs. Cragen leur intima le silence d'un geste de la main afin de laisser Melinda s'exprimer.

« Je vous explique. Après avoir autopsié le corps, j'effectue toujours une confirmation ADN afin d'être sûre de l'identité de la personne sur ma ... table. J'ai donc utilisé le même procédé pour cet homme. Il se prénomme en réalité, Jack Monroe.»

« Comment ça se fait qu'il est dans nos fichiers ? » s'enquit Elliot.

« Parce que c'est un agent du FBI. Mais ce n'est pas tout. »

Tout le monde l'écoutait attentivement et attendait la suite bien que beaucoup de question leur taraudaient l'esprit.

« J'ai extrait la balle qui était salement cachée. Selon moi, s'ils avaient vraiment voulu vous la cacher, ils auraient du la récupérer. Mais si au contraire, ils voulaient vous mettre sur la piste -par arrogance, ca va de soit- et qu'ils ont maquillé ce meurtre pour que ce soit votre unité qui s'occupe de cette affaire, alors c'est réussi. » Elle les observait tous. Olivia n'était pas là, ce qui allait lui faciliter la chose. « La balle que j'ai extraite... Elle provient de la même arme que celle qui a abattu Dean. »

Soudainement, un bruit sourd se fit entendre. Un sac tombé sur le sol. [Olivia]. Elle avait tout écouté de la conversation, et était là, face à toute son équipe, et à son passé qui remontait à la surface.


	4. Chapter 4 Crise de nerfs

Olivia.

Elle était là, face à eux, son visage reflétant la colère, la peur, la tristesse. Tous ses sentiments qui passaient un à un dans ses yeux, et que Elliot pu comprendre. A sa place, il aurait été fou de rage.

« Liv... » voulut-il commencer

« La ferme, El. » coupa t-elle durement. Elle ne voulait aucune pitié. Juste de l'honnêteté. « Comment pouvez vous affirmer qu'elle provient de la même arme que celle qui à tué Dean ! »

Bon et bien il était fixé. Elle était folle de rage.

« Ce n'est même pas vous qui avez eu son corps ! Je vous interdis de faire référence à sa mort" » hurla t-elle en regardant tous ses amis.

« Olivia. Je sais que c'est difficile pour vous. Mais ... je peux vous assurer que c'est la même arme. Je n'ai peut être pas eu le corps de Dean, mais c'est moi qui ai effectué les analyses de la balle. Mes collègues m'ont transmis toutes les informations et les dossiers et ... »

« Taisez-vous ! » hurla t-elle en assenant un coup de poing dans son casier, les larmes ruisselantes sur son visage.

« Olivia ! Calme-toi bon sang ! » S'écria aussitôt le capitaine en la saisissant par les bras pour tenter de la calmer. « Viens avec moi dans mon bureau. »

« Je n'ai nullement envie d'aller dans votre bureau ! »

Elle était hors d'elle, et pour la calmer, il n'y avait qu'une solution : la fermeté.

« Inspecteur Benson ! Vous êtes dans un lieu de travail, non dans une cours de récréation ! Les scènes comme celle ci ne sont pas tolérées ! Alors dans mon bureau, c'est un ordre ! » dit il le cœur serré. Il savait qu'elle souffrait depuis trois ans, et que tous les sentiments qu'elle gardait pour elle était en train d'éclater au grand jour.

« Vous savez où vous pouvez vous le mettre votre ordre ? » dit Olivia d'une voix calme, regardant le capitaine droit dans les yeux, se tenant à quelques centimètres de son visage.

« Olivia, si tu ne te calmes pas... »

« Quoi ? Vous allez me virer ? » répondit elle avec un rire nerveux en repoussant l'étreinte de Cragen et levant les mains au ciel « Ne vous donnez pas cette peine, capitaine. Je me tire d'ici. J'abandonne ce métier. » Annonça t-elle en jetant son insigne sur le bureau à coté ainsi que son arme.

« Olivia ! »

« Désolée vous n'avez plus aucuns pouvoirs sur moi. »

Et sur ces dernières paroles elle s'en alla de l'unité, laissant derrière elle tous ses amis, sa famille, son passé. Elle voulait repartir à zéro avec sa fille. Passer du temps avec elle. Pour qu'elle ai une vie meilleure.

Mais malgré la colère, une fois devant sa voiture, elle fondit en larmes.

« Liv... » se fit entendre derrière elle. Cette voix qu'elle aurait reconnue entre mille était une nouvelle fois là, tout près d'elle.

Elle se retourna et se jeta litérallement dans ses bras. Il la laissa pleurer sans rien dire, elle avait juste besoin de relâcher toute la pression accumulée.

Lorsqu'elle sanglota moins, il lui encadra le visage pour lui sécher le reste de ses larmes. Il lui embrassa le front, et elle reposa sa tête sur son torse.

« Il me manque tellement, Elliot ... »

« Je sais ... »

« Il y a quelques jours, une femme de la mairie m'a appelé pour finaliser les papiers du mariage... Elle m'a dit que même si Dean était ... mort, je pouvais être Mme Olivia Benson Porter du fait qu'il avait remplit et signer tous les papiers ... »

« Que comptes-tu faire ? »

« Je ne sais pas ... comment pourrais-je être mariée à mon fiancé décédé ? Qu'est ce que je dois faire Elliot ? »

« Tu dois d'abord te reposer ... tu es épuisée en ce moment ... demain ce sont les vacances scolaires, prends quelques vacances avec Tania. Tu dois aussi parler avec le capitaine. Tu ne peux pas quitter l'unité comme ça, et tu le sais tout autant que moi. Ensuite, en ce qui concerne Dean ... Toi seule peut prendre cette décision ... »

« D'accord. »

« Je te ramène chez toi, tu es épuisée. »

"Ok..." "El ?"

« Hum ? »

« Tu sais... je l'aimais vraiment ... »

« Je sais, Liv ... et il t'aimait aussi. Bon il n'était pas aussi irrésistible que moi mais... Hey ! ca fais mal »

Olivia lui avait mis une tape sur le haut de la tête. Il n'y avait qu'Elliot pour lui remonter le moral comme ça, et sans lui, elle n'aurait jamais survécu à l'absence de Dean. Sans lui et sans Tania, Olivia Benson serait probablement au coté de Serena Benson.

* * *

><p># <em><span>Unité spéciale des victimes<span>_ #

# _10h50._ #

« Elliot ! Dans mon bureau. Tout de suite. » annonça d'emblée le capitaine.

« Bien, capitaine. »

Fin et John n'étaient pas là. Et Melinda était également repartie. Contrairement à l'heure précédente, le bureau semblait désert.

« Ferme la porte s'il te plait. Merci. »

Le capitaine semblait angoissé nota Elliot. Les traits de son visage étaient tirés, et il avait l'air ailleurs.

« Comment va Olivia ? » demanda t-il en regardant son insigne qu'il tenait au creux de sa main.

« Elle reviendra. Ne vous inquiétez pas. Elle est juste un peu secouée ces jours-ci. La mort de Dean refait surface, et ça réouvre donc, sa propre blessure. Elle ne sait pas gérer ses propres faiblesses. Mais je sais qu'elle ira mieux. » répondit posément Elliot.

« D'accord. »

« Où sont John et Fin ? »

« Ils sont retournés à la maison des Stevenson avec les gars du labo pour voir si il n'y aurait pas d'indices ou autres. »

« Ok. Moi je m'occupe des costards cravates. »

« D'accord. Mais vas-y doucement. Tu les connais. Ils ne voudront probablement rien te révéler. »

« On verra. »

* * *

><p># <em><span>Domicile Stevenson<span> (Monroe)_#

# _11h00_ #

« Alors Munch t'as quelque chose ? »

« Pas grand chose. Tous les papiers et les factures sont bien au nom de Stevenson. Rien au nom de ... »

« Ils étaient vraiment bien protégé. Personne n'aurait pu deviner leur véritable identité. Regardes toutes ces photos de famille » indiqua Fin d'un signe de pouce.

« Ouais. Le FBI est le roi pour magouiller ce genre d'histoire. Sécurité, sécurité ! Ils n'ont que ça à la bouche ! Mais qu'il arrive quelque chose à leurs agents, ça ils s'en foutent ! »

Fin se contenta de poser une main sur l'épaule de son collègue et ami. Il savait pourquoi il réagissait comme ca. Ils étaient tous touchés par la détresse d'Olivia.

« Allez remettons nous au travail. Faut comprendre ce qui est arrivé à cette famille. »

« Ouais. »

* * *

><p><em>#<em>_Bureau du FBI__. #_

_# 11h10 #  
><em>

Elliot détestait cet endroit. Il regorgeait d'abrutis deguisés en pingouin qui se prenaient pour les sauveurs de l'humanité. Bande de crétins.

« Inspecteur Stabler, USV de Manhattan. Je voudrais voir un responsable. »

« Je suis désolée inspecteur. Mais on n'entre pas au FBI comme dans un moulin. » répondit froidement son interlocutrice, ce qui énerva presque immédiatement Elliot mais il savait qu'il devait garder son calme s'il voulait avoir une chance d'aller plus loin.

« Vous n'avez même pas pris la peine de me demander le sujet de ma venue. »

« Non. Mais je connais votre réputation, Inspecteur Elliot Stabler. » dit elle en daignant enfin le regarder dans les yeux.

« Ah oui ? » répondit-il avec un sourire narquois « Et bien je vais vous apprendre quelque chose de plus …» Il se pencha un peu plus pour qu'elle seule entende ce qu'il s'apprétait a dire. « Le FBI à aussi une réputation d'emmerdeur. Mais ce n'est pas ça qui m'arrêtera. » finit-il le regard froid.

Tournant les talons, il prit la direction de la sortie sans même laisser le temps à son interlocutrice de répondre.

Presque immédiatement elle prit le téléphone et composa le numéro de son chef. « Monsieur, nous avons un énorme problème … »

* * *

><p># <em>Bureau de Casey Novak<em> #

# _11h45_ #

« Mais il faut que j'ai ce mandat pour pouvoir avancer dans mon enquête ! »

« J'ai bien compris Elliot. Mais avoir un mandat pour regarder les dossiers du FBI c'est … impossible. »

« Pas pour Casey Novak. »

« Elliot … J'aimerais vraiment vous aider mais … »

« Si vous ne le faites pas pour moi, faites le pour Liv. Vous êtes son amie. »

« Je suis désolée. »

« Casey … Je veux juste consulter le dossier sur la mort de Dean … J'ai besoin de quelques éléments. »

« Écoutez, Elliot. Je veux bien essayer mais … »

« Mais ? »

« Cela voudrait dire qu'il faudrait retirer Olivia de l'enquête »

« Hors de questions »

« Alors le mandat sera à la seconde refusé, Olivia est impliquée personnellement et … »

« Officiellement elle est en vacances. »

« Je vois … »

« Officiellement elle est en vacances, et donc … »

« Donc officiellement elle ne travailles plus sur cette enquête … »

« Voilà. L'officieux ne rentre pas en considération …»

« Je vais voir ce que je peux faire. Mais je ne promets rien, Elliot. »

« Merci, Casey. »

* * *

><p># <em><span>Appartement Benson<span>_ #

# _13h00_ #

Olivia était sur son canapé, à regarder des photos d'elle et Dean. Elle savait que ressasser le passé n'était pas forcément une bonne chose. Mais après tout, les bons souvenirs la rendaient heureuse. Alors autant se rappeler les meilleurs moments. Les yeux brillants devant les photos elle ne s'attendait pas à ce que quelqu'un frappe à sa porte. Elliot probablement. Mais il avait une clé, alors pourquoi frapperait-il ?

Elle se leva pour aller ouvrir la porte, et se figea fâce à la personne devant elle.

Le capitaine.

Elle ne se sentait pas prête à parler de ce qu'il c'était passé le matin même. Elle s'en voulait, mais elle n'avait pas pensé être face à son capitaine aussi vite.

« Liv ... Je .. te dérange ? »

Visiblement, il était mal à l'aise lui aussi.

« Je ... Non Non du tout. Vous voulez entrer ? »

« Avec Plaisir ... »

* * *

><p><em>Ainsi va la vie ! <em>

_A bientôt pour la suite ;)_

_Avec de grandes surprises ..._


	5. Chapter 5 Vérité révélée

Comment deux personnes ayant un lien proche comme le leur, pouvaient se sentir aussi éloignés à ce moment ?

C'était simple. Olivia se sentait stupide d'avoir passer ses nerfs sur son capitaine, qui est une figure paternel à ses yeux. Quant au capitaine, il se sentait coupable de ne pas avoir su l'aider.

« Vous voulez boire quelque chose ? Un café ? Un jus de fruit ? »

« Non, merci. Je n'ai pas soif. »

« D'accord. »

Comment briser le silence qui s'installait entre eux ? Il n'y avait qu'une solution.

« Cap... » - « Liv ... » commencèrent-ils en même temps ce qui les fit rire.

« Don ... Je vous demande pardon. Je n'aurais pas du faire passer mon mal-être ainsi sur vous. C'est juste qu'en ce moment... je ne sais plus vraiment ou j'en suis ... » dit-elle en se laissant tomber dans le canapé et en prenant son visage entre ses mains.

Cragen s'asseya sur la petite table basse juste devant le fauteuil pour être face à elle.

« C'est moi qui te demandes pardon, Olivia. »

Olivia releva la tête, surprise de ce que venait de dire son capitaine.

« Je n'ai pas été présent pour toi ces trois dernières années comme j'aurais du l'être. Je ne savais pas vraiment comment me comporter avec toi ... Pourtant j'aurais du le savoir parce que je connais cette douleur et cette souffrance. Mais à chaque fois j'étais maladroit, et je te faisais encore plus de mal, alors ... je te demande pardon. »

Olivia se mit à sourire et ferma les yeux.

« On à l'air de deux idiots là. »

Il se mit à rire « A qui le dit tu... »

L'abcès venait d'être crevé et ils allaient enfin pouvoir repartir sur de bonnes bases.

« J'ai rempli ton formulaire de vacances. Tu as une semaine pour te reposer. »

« Je ne veux pas me reposer. Je veux travailler sur cette enquête. »

« Officiellement ... tu ne peux plus ... »

« Je vous promets, capitaine, que je ferais preuve d'objectivité. »

"Je ne doute pas une seconde de tes capacités, Liv. Seulement voilà ..."

Le capitaine exposa la situation à Olivia, en détail, et celle ci l'écouta attentivement. En quelques mots, ils avaient vraiment avancés tous les deux. Si Olivia avait appris cela une heure plus tôt, elle n'aurait certainement pas fais preuve d'un tel discernement.

« Donc, si je comprends bien, Elliot à demandé un mandat seulement pour consulter le dossier de la mort de Dean ? »

« Exact. »

« Mais ... à la base s'il allait au FBI ce n'était pas plutôt pour poser des questions sur Monroe ? »

« Et bien en fait, si nous avons ce mandat, Elliot en profitera pour poser quelques questions. »

« Ils n'accepteront jamais d'y répond... Une minute ! »

« Qu'est ce qu'il y a ? »

« Monroe ! Jack Monroe ! Ca y est ça me revient ! » s'écria t-elle en cherchant dans ses meubles d'autres albums photos

« Il est venu dîner plusieurs fois à la maison avec sa femme et ses enfants ! Lui et Dean n'étaient pas de simples collègues, ils étaient amis ! » « Ah le voilà » ajouta t-elle en saisissant un album.

« Regardez ! Voilà, Jack, et Hélène, sa femme. Ses enfants Thomas et Anaïs ! Thomas a 5 ans et Anaïs 3. »

Olivia ne parlait pas au passé d'eux, elle parlait au présent, parce que pour elle, il fallait toujours garder espoir quoiqu'il arrive.

« Hélène travail ... elle travail dans ... bon sang ... Ah ! Elle est experte comptable ! Elle travail au cabinet comptable sur la 5ème avenue, mais je ne me souviens plus du nom. Je me souviens aussi qu'elle a gardé son nom de jeune fille, elle s'appel Hélène Fox. »

« D'accord. Fin et John font effectué des recherches sur cette femme, et toi et Elliot vous vous occupé d'aller sur son lieu de travail. »

« Mais ... »

« Un problème inspecteur Benson ? »

« Aucun, capitaine. » répondit elle avec un grand sourire.

* * *

><p><em><strong># <strong>_**Central**_**#**_

_**# **_**14h30**_** #**_

Olivia s'était d'abord excusé devant tous ces collègues pour son comportement, mais personne ne lui en avait voulu. Par la suite elle avait fais un topo de la situation et avait donné ses instructions. Tout le monde se mit au boulot sans broncher.

Le capitaine était très fière d'elle, et il savait qu'elle était destinée, un jour, à reprendre les reines de l'unité.

« Au boulot ! Nous n'avons plus de temps à perdre. Nous ne savons pas ce qu'il est arrivé à cette femme et ses enfants. Cela m'étonnerait fort qu'ils soient partis en balade. Alors s'ils sont en danger, c'est à nous de les sauver ! » Finit-elle en enfilant sa veste, et à son plus grand bonheur, en raccrochant son insigne à sa ceinture.

* * *

><p><strong># <strong>**Parking du central**** #**

**# ****15h00**** #**

Olivia et Elliot marchaient côte à côte quand, sans prévenir, Elliot attrapa Olivia par la main, la retourna, et la serra dans ses bras.

« El ? »

« Je suis heureux... j'ai l'impression de retrouver ma meilleure amie, enfin. »

« Je suis désolé, El. Pour tout. »

« Tu n'as pas à être désolée. A ta place je n'aurais pas eu ton courage. J'aurais été lâche. Toi, tu as toujours été là, tu as élevé ta fille seule. Dean doit être fière de toi. Quant à Tania, elle peut être fière d'avoir une maman comme toi. Et pour finir, je t'interdis de pleurer. Maintenant, au boulot inspecteur Benson ! »

Elle sécha ses yeux, et sourit. « A vos ordres inspecteur Stabler ! »

* * *

><p><strong># <strong>**Cabinet comptable**** #**

**# ****5 ème avenue**** #**

**# ****15h30**** #**

C'était un tout petit bâtiment. Il fallait vraiment faire attention pour le remarquer, surtout au milieu de tous les grands bâtiments de Manhattan. Il s'agissait d'un petit cabinet comptable composé d'une dizaine d'employé. Un point positif pour nos inspecteurs : Dans une petite entreprise, les employés sont obligés de se connaitre les uns et les autres, en conséquence, ils allaient surement apprendre des choses sur Hélène Fox.

« Bonjour. Inspecteurs Benson Stabler, Unité spéciale des victimes. » annonça Olivia.

« Bonjour, inspecteurs. Que puis-je pour vous ? »

« Nous voudrions voir Hélène Fox. »

« Hélène ? Elle n'est pas là, je suis désolée. »

« Savez-vous pourquoi elle n'est pas venue travailler ? »

« Non. Tout ce que je sais c'est qu'elle n'est venu ni hier, ni aujourd'hui. Nous avons essayé de la joindre en vain. »

« Vous la connaissez bien ? Vous semblez plutôt inquiète. » remarqua Olivia.

« C'est mon amie. Vous savez, un lieu de travail, c'est un peu comme une cour de récréation ... Beaucoup de personnes sont fausses, essayes de vous nuire par tous les moyens possibles ... Enfin je suppose que vous voyez de quoi je veux parler. »

« Vous être en train de me dire que quelqu'un a essayé de nuire à Hélène ? » demanda Olivia en se penchant sur le comptoir

« Je ... Non ce n'est pas ce que j'ai voulu dire... je... »

« Ce n'est pas ce que vous avez voulu dire, mais vous l'avez quand même dit, mademoiselle. »

« Non. C'est une erreur. Je ... J'ai du travail. » dit la jeune fille en se retournant, pour mettre fin à la conversation.

Olivia l'observa quelques instants, puis décida qu'il valait mieux partir. Pour le moment, elle ne pourrait rien obtenir de plus.

* * *

><p><strong># <strong>**Dehors, dans la rue**** #**

**# ****15h50**** #**

« Tu penses la même chose que moi. » affirma Elliot. Il ne posait pas la question, il constatait. Il connaissait si bien Olivia.

« Parfaitement. Je reviendrais à la fermeture pour lui parler. Elle sait quelque chose, mais elle a peur. »

« Dans ce cas, tu es la mieux placé pour l'aider. Tu sais mieux que quiconque écouter les autres. »

« Ouais. Pour le moment on ne peut rien faire de plus. Il faut attendre des nouvelles de Casey. »

« Retournons à l'unité faire notre rapport à Cragen »

« Ouais, sinon il va encore nous passer un savon … »

* * *

><p><strong># <strong>**Unité spéciale des victimes**** #**

**# ****17h30**** #**

Après avoir fait leur rapport à Cragen, Olivia et Elliot été consigné à faire de la paperasse, l'enquête étant au point mort pour le moment.

« Mamaaaan ! »

« Hey ma puce ! » dit Olivia avec un grand sourire en prenant sa fille dans ses bras. « Ça va ma chérie ? »

« Ouiii ! Regarde ! » Dit Tania en montrant un dessin « Aujourd'hui on pouvait dessiner ce qu'on voulait à l'école »

Le dessin représentait une famille. Une maman, un enfant et … un papa. Tous les trois dans un parc. La maman assise sur l'herbe, riant aux éclats, pendant que l'enfant jouait sur le dos de son papa. Les trois personnes souriaient, et étaient heureuse. En dessous, il y avait quelque chose de gribouiller '_Maman, moi et papa, un jour_.'

« Si tu allais dire bonjour à Papi Don, ma puce ? » dit Olivia en essayant de ne pas paraître le plus troublée possible. Elle était très touchée par ce dessin. Elle aurait tant aimé qu'un moment comme ça soit réel… Elle aurait tout donné pour pouvoir passer ne serai-ce qu'une minute de plus avec Dean. Juste le temps de lui dire qu'elle aime du plus profond de son cœur.

« D'accord »

« Attends une minutes ma puce. »

Olivia s'agenouilla devant sa fille. « Écoutes, maman doit s'absenter un petit moment, tu veux bien rester ici avec tonton Elliot ? Maman va vite revenir »

« Tu m'aimes plus … »

« Quoi ? » Laissa échapper Olivia sans pouvoir cacher son étonnement. Comment sa fille pouvait penser qu'Olivia ne l'aimait pas ?

« Tu veux plus me voir en ce moment … Tu me laisses toujours avec quelqu'un »

Comment Tania pouvait penser ça … Olivia sentit le sol se dérobait sous ses jambes. Elle avait besoin d'air. Elle prit Tania dans ses bras et décida d'aller dans un endroit plus calme pour parler à sa fille.

* * *

><p><strong># <strong>**Toit de l'USV de Manhattan**** #**

**# ****17h40**** #**

Le vent était doux, et le soleil commençait à se coucher. La brise caressait le visage d'Olivia, qui regardait au loin, en tenant par la main sa fille.

Elle ferma les yeux, pris une grande inspiration, et s'agenouilla devant sa fille.

« Ma puce … Je sais que tu es encore trop petite pour comprendre tout ça … mais je veux que tu saches que je t'aime de tout mon cœur … Tu es la personne la plus importante dans ma vie … et sans toi, maman serait très malheureuse. »

Les larmes coulaient librement sur son visage

« Je sais qu'en ce moment, je ne suis pas souvent avec toi … Mais il ne faut pas que tu doutes que je t'aime mon ange … Jamais … »

Tania sécha les larmes d'Olivia avec ses petites mains, et passa ses bras autour du cou de sa maman

« Pardon, maman … Je t'aime aussi. Je serais sage quand tu seras au travail, promis. » Dit Tania en calant sa petite tête dans le cou d'Olivia.

« Pour se faire pardonner, maman t'emmènera manger une glace tout à l'heure, d'accord ? »

« Au chocolat ? »

« Au chocolat. »

« D'accord ! » répondit Tania en se blottissant plus encore contre sa mère.

* * *

><p><strong># <span>Dans la rue<span>, #**

**# Près du cabinet Comptable d'Hélène Fox #**

**# 18h15 #**

Olivia attendait que la jeune femme avec qui elle avait parlé un peu plu tôt sorte. Elle se disait qu'en dehors du cadre du travail, elle se confierait peut être plus facilement.

« Marie ?»

« Mon dieu ! Inspecteur Benson ? C'est bien vous ? Vous m'avez fait peur ... »

« Je suis désolée ce n'était pas mon intention ... Je voulais juste discuter un peu avec vous ... »

« Désolée mais je suis épuisée, j'ai envie de rentrer chez moi. »

« Je vous promets que ça ne durera pas longtemps ... Il y a un petit café pas loin, nous pourrions peut être y aller ? »

« C'est à dire que ... »

« Marie ... J'ai besoin de vous. Votre meilleure amie à besoin de vous. Vous ne pouvez pas rester les bras croisés. S'il vous plait, aidez-moi. »

«D'accord ...»

* * *

><p><strong># <span>Manhattan Coffee<span> #**

**# 18h30 #**

« Hélène et vous vous connaissez depuis longtemps ? »

« Seulement depuis mon arrivée dans l'entreprise, il y a deux ans. Elle m'a aidé à m'intégrer. Elle était vraiment très gentille avec moi. »

« Contrairement aux autres ... n'est ce pas ? »

Marie faisait tourner sa boisson dans son verre, et n'osait pas regarder Olivia dans les yeux.

« C'est à dire ... Que ... pour les employés de cette boite, il n'y a que le physique qui compte ... Et moi ... Je ne suis pas vraiment un top model ... Mais Hélène se fichait de tout ça ! »

« Je sais. »

Marie releva soudainement la tête.

« Comment ça _vous savez_ ? Je croyais que vous ne la connaissiez pas ? »

« Je n'ai jamais dit que je ne la connaissais pas. Je l'ai connu il y a quelques années. Son mari et ... mon mari étaient amis, c'est comme ça que je l'ai connu. »

«_ Étaient amis ?_ »

C'était à Olivia de faire tourner sa boisson dans son verre.

« Oh pardonnez moi ... Je suis trop curieuse ... Dîtes moi ce que vous voulez savoir, je ferais de mon mieux pour vous aider, inspecteur. »

« Mon mari s'est fais tué il y a trois ans. Je sais ce que c'est de perdre celui que l'on aime. C'est pour cela que j'ai besoin de vous d'une part pour aider Hélène, et d'autre part, pour rendre justice à cette famille. Racontez moi tout, Marie. »

* * *

><p><strong># <span>Unité spéciale des victimes<span>, #**

**# 19h30 #**

« Hey Liv, alors comment ça c'est passé ? » questionna Elliot

« Et bien, rien de bien intéressant, c'est une boite dans laquelle tout le monde se tire dans les pattes, il y a beaucoup de rivalités, mais rien de bien méchant à mon avis. »

Elliot souffla un grand coup. « Retour à la case départ. »

« Et bien ! Je me démène alors que vous êtes là avachie comme des je ne sais quoi. »

« Casey ? Que faites vous ici à cette heure ci ? » demanda Elliot

« J'ai votre mandat. » répondit-elle en tendant la feuille de papier signé par la Juge Donelly

« Voilà une bonne nouvelle ! Allons-y Liv ! »

« Mais El, Il est 19h30 passé ... »

« Et alors ? Nous, nous sommes encore ici, alors je suppose que les costards cravates aussi. »

« Ok ... »

« Hum Hum. Elliot. » Intervint une nouvelle fois Casey

« Oui ? »

« Je ne suis pas sûre que ce soit une bonne idée qu'Olivia vous accompagne ... »

« Si je ne m'abuse, il ne s'agit pas d'une preuve, mais d'une aide pour progresser dans l'enquête. »

« Je suis d'accord avec vous. Mais ce n'est peut être pas une bonne idée ... »

« Je te remercie Casey, mais je suis assez grande pour prendre soin de moi ! » trancha Olivia. « Allons-y El. »

« Olivia ... »appela Casey

« Pars devant, El. Je te rejoins. »

« D'accord. »

Olivia se retourna et se rapprocha de son amie. Elle pouvait lire dans ses yeux comme dans un livre. Casey était juste inquiète, elle ne voulait pas se disputer avec son amie.

« Écoutes, Casey. Je vais bien. Je connais mes limites, et ... »

« Je sais que tu en es capable ! » coupa Casey « Je te connais ! Tu es mon amie ! Tu en es capable, mais à quel prix, Olivia ? »

« Je dois y aller, Casey. »

Et alors qu'Olivia commencait à partir, Casey remarqua un anneau brillant à sa main gauche ...

« Tu portes ton alliance depuis quand Livi ? » demanda Casey, incertaine de la tournure de cette conversation

Instinctivement, Olivia porta sa main droite sur l'alliance.

« Depuis que j'ai signé les papiers comme quoi j'accepte d'être Mme Dean Porter. Mais on en reparlera une autre fois, Cas. »

« D'accord, Liv. »

L'orage était passé. Pour Olivia, il ne restait plus qu'à affronter la réalité.

* * *

><p><strong># <span>F.B.I<span> #**

**# 20h10 #**

« Rebonjour, Vous vous souvenez de moi » demanda Elliot avec un grand sourire, plutôt fier de lui

« Je ... Oui ... Mais » bégaya son interlicutruce

« Taratata pas de mais. Nous avons un mandat, donc nous allons récupérer ce que je suis venu chercher »

« Non ! vous ne pouvez pas aller par là ! Revenez ici ! C'est une réunion strictement privée ! » s'écria leur interlocutrice complétement paniquée. Mais il était déjà devant le bureau, et le temps qu'elle arrive il était trop tard.

Elliot, suivie de près par Olivia pénétrèrent dans la réunion.

&& En l'espace de deux secondes, en l'espace d'un regard croisé, la vie d'Olivia allait de nouveau basculer.

Dean était là, face à elle, bel et bien vivant.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Dîtes moi ce que vous en pensez ;D<strong>_

_**&& Oui je sais, c'est cruel de couper là !  
><strong>_


	6. Chapter 6  Explications

Lorsque l'on perd un être cher, c'est une partie de nous même que nous perdons. Le monde s'écroule sous nos pieds. Plus rien ne sera jamais comme avant. Du moins, c'est ce que la plupart des personnes pensent. Pourtant chacun refait sa vie. C'est plus facile pour certains, pour d'autres, moins. Mais au final, on apprend à vivre avec un point c'est tout. C'est horrible quand on y pense, mais c'est comme ça.

Et même si on fini par être de nouveau heureux, on oublie jamais la personne qui nous a quitté. Elle garde une place dans notre cœur et dans nos pensées.

Parfois, on ne souhaite qu'une chose : Une minute. Juste une. Avec la personne concernée. Juste pour la prendre dans nos bras une dernière fois. Lui dire qu'on l'aime. Juste ça.

Et dieu sait qu'Olivia avait fait ce souhait plus d'une fois. En vain.

Elle avait appris à vivre avec l'absence de Dean, et elle s'était relevée. Bien sûr, elle n'était pas seule. Elle avait Tania. Leur fille. Leur magnifique petite fille ...

Lui aussi avait refait sa vie, mais d'une façon différente ... Elle l'avait vu. L'alliance qu'il portait à sa main gauche. Il était marié.

Elle aussi il l'avait demandé en mariage, mais le lendemain il était soit disant mort. Quelle ordure !

Elle ne pouvait pas décrire ce qu'elle ressentait en ce moment même. Un mélange de colère, de déception, de désespoir.

Comment à t-il pu faire ça ? Être aussi lâche. Et Tania ? Pourquoi lui infliger ça ? Elle ne lui pardonnerait jamais. Non jamais. Elle avait souffert pendant ces trois longues années. Elle ne compte même plus le nombre de fois où elle l'à pleuré. Mais aujourd'hui elle se promis que tout ça c'était fini. Dean n'était peut être pas réellement mort, mais pour Olivia il n'existait plus. Elle retira avec rage l'alliance qu'elle avait décidé de mettre à son doigt et la balança contre le mur. Elle pouvait laisser parler sa rage puisque Tania dormait chez papi Don ce soir. En effet, après avoir mangé une glace avec sa maman et le capitaine, elle ne voulait plus le quitter.

Olivia s'attaquait à sa quatrième bière quand elle entendit quelqu'un frapper à sa porte.

Elle ne voulait voir personne. Elle avait besoin d'être seule. Qui plus est, elle avait une migraine qui commençait à s'installer ce qui ne la rendait pas de bonne humeur.

« Liv. Ouvres-moi ... je sais que tu es là... il faut qu'on parle »

C'était Dean. Quel culot d'oser venir ici ! Le sang d'Olivia ne fit qu'un tour.

« Je n'ai rien à te dire ! Vas t-en. »

« Même si tu n'as rien à dire, tu dois m'écouter. » insista t-il

« Je dois je dois rien du tout ! »

Elle ne lui laissait pas le choix. Il la connaissait comme personne et il savait que sous cette carapace Olivia souffrait. Et il s'en voulait. Il ne pouvait pas en rester là. Il utilisa le double des clés de l'appartement de Liv.

Lorsqu'elle le vit sur le pas de la porte, elle se releva furibonde.

« Non mais tu te crois où ! » s'écria t-elle en se retenant sur le canapé pour ne pas tomber.

Alcool et chagrin ne font toujours pas bon ménage.

« Bière. Pas très malin de ta part. »

« La ferme. »

« Écoutes Liv ... »

« Non ! Nous n'avons plus rien à nous dire. Tu es peut être vivant, Dean. Mais pour moi, tu es mort. Tu ne représentes plus rien ! » Lui balança t-elle en le regardant droit dans les yeux.

Il comprenait sa réaction... Lui aussi la détesterais probablement... Non jamais il ne pourrait la détester... Il aurait tellement aimé pouvoir en parler avec elle ... plus tard peut être ... quand elle lui en voudra moins ...

Lorsqu'il se retourna, l'air abattu, Olivia laissa les larmes monter jusqu'à ses yeux.

Il était prêt à partir lorsqu'il vit cet anneau briller dans le noir. Cet anneau qui symbolisait tant. Il se baissa pour le ramasser, le serra fort et respira. Il avait l'impression que l'étau qui lui compressait le cœur se desserrait. Elle l'aimait. Et c'en était la preuve.

« Je te demandes pardon pour tout le mal que toute cette histoire t'a fait ... »

« Gardes tes excuses pour ta femme. » dit elle avec dégout

« Pardon ? » demanda t-il surprit en se retournant

« Ça t'amuses de jouer avec moi ! Tu portes une alliance que tout le monde peut voir et tu veux me faire croire que tu ne comprends pas quand je te dis de garder tes excuses pour ta femme! »

Elle était à bout. Fatiguée et elle n'avait aucune envie d'avoir cette conversation. « Rentre chez toi, Dean. Ta famille t'attend. » souffla t-elle en se laissant tomber dans le canapé

Il souffla et passa une main dans ses cheveux. La nuit allait être longue. Mais pour avoir une chance qu'Olivia l'écoute, il devait la calmer.

Il retira la fameuse alliance de son doigt et la tendit à Olivia. « Regardes l'inscription s'il te plait »

Elle ne voulait pas connaître le nom de cette femme, et pourtant elle attrapa l'alliance. Elle ne la regarda pas de suite. Elle fixait Dean dans les yeux. Elle avait l'impression d'y voir de la souffrance, mais elle se trompait probablement.

#Dean & Liv, à tout jamais.#

Elle se retourna et se dirigea vers la fenêtre. Elle ne comprenait plus rien. Mais pourquoi était-il parti alors ? L'aimait-il toujours ? Pourquoi portait-il cette alliance ? Sans même s'en rendre compte, les larmes avaient inondé son visage.

« Liv ... »

« Pourquoi alors ... je ... je ne comprends plus rien ... »

Il ne supportait pas de la voir pleurer, qui plus est, cette fois ci, c'était de sa faute à lui. Il se planta derrière elle, et l'encercla de ses bras. Bien qu'elle se raidit au début, elle de détendit peu à peu, et se laissa même aller contre le corps de Dean. Son odeur, son parfum, son corps, tout ça lui rappelait bien des souvenirs. Et lorsqu'elle sentit Dean lui caresser le bras et déposer un léger baiser dans son cou, tous ses sens se réveillèrent. Elle ferma instinctivement ses yeux, et lui donna plus libre accès à son cou. Mais il ne pouvait pas faire ça, ils devaient parler. Et bien qu'il avait très envie qu'Olivia soit de nouveau sienne, il ne pouvait pas profiter de sa faiblesse.

« Je ne voulais pas tout ca, Liv ... laisse moi une chance de t'expliquer ... et même si tu n'es pas prête à me pardonner, ce que je comprendrai, au moins tu connaîtras la vérité... »

Peut être qu'il comprendrait, mais il ne s'en remettra jamais.

Elle se dégagea de son étreinte et se retourna pour lui faire face. Elle le regardait droit dans les yeux, et il pu voir qu'Olivia tentait de refouler désespérément tous ses sentiments, en vain. Elle posa une main sur la joue de Dean, et lui posa la sienne par dessus. Il l'aimait tellement ... comment avait-il pu rester si loin d'elle pendant trois ans ...

« Je vais préparer du café, tu n'a qu'à aller t'asseoir sur le canapé. »

« D'accord. »

Elle lui laissait une chance. Elle acceptait de l'écouter. Il avait peut être une chance de tout recommencer avec elle, un avenir ensemble. Elle, lui, et leur petite fille.

Elle était magnifique se dit-il en contemplant une photo de Tania qui était posée sur la table basse. Juste à côté il y avait une photo de lui tenant Olivia dans ses bras. Cette fameuse photo prise sous un cerisier en fleurs. Ils étaient front contre front. Elle avait l'air si heureuse en ce temps la...

Olivia le sortit de ses pensées en s'asseyant a côté de lui. Elle avait préparé du café pour lui, mais c'était contenté d'un verre d'eau et de l'aspirine pour elle.

« Je ne comprends pas comment tu fais pour avaler ce truc. Combien de fois as tu essayé de m'en refiler sans succès ? » demanda t-il en souriant, repensant à ses bons moments.

« Tu es pire qu'un gosse, Dean. » répondit-elle avec un sourire elle aussi.

Il prit le verre de café et le fit rouler entre ses deux mains. Il prit une grande inspiration et se lança.

« Il y a trois ans, je travaillais sur une enquête assez risqué. Un gros réseau de drogue. Cela faisait plusieurs mois que l'on travaillait dessus. Et puis ... un jour ... un de mes collègues s'est fait abattre. Ils l'ont torturé pendant des jours et des jours. Ils avaient laissés un mot sur son corps. Ils ... menaçaient de s'en prendre à toi si je n'abandonnais pas l'enquête... »

Il ne la regardait pas. Mais il savait qu'elle ne le regardait pas non plus.

« J'avais dit à mon chef que je préférais abandonner. Ils ont donc confié l'enquête à Monroe ... »

« Bon sang ... » souffla Olivia. « Ils ne plaisantaient donc pas »

« Non. Et il était hors de questions de te mettre en danger. »

Cette fois ci il la regarda dans les yeux. « Le jour où tu as appris ma "mort", ils m'avaient tirés une balle dans la rue. J'en savais trop pour eux, ils devaient m'abattre. Alors j'ai eu peur pour toi ... j'ai préféré disparaître ... et te faire protéger... »

« Dean ... » dit-elle la gorge nouée

« Je t'aime ... Et cette situation m'a fais souffrir contrairement à ce que tu pouvais penser tout à l'heure. D'autant plus quand j'ai appris que tu attendais Tania ... Mais je ne pouvais pas risquer vos vies. »

Elle cala sa tête sur l'épaule de Dean, et l'encercla avec ses bras. « Je suis désolé pour Jack. C'était ton ami. »

« Et moi, je suis désolée pour nous, Liv. » dit-il en desserrant l'étreinte d'Olivia pour lui faire face.

Il entremêla ses doigts à ceux d'Olivia.

« Pourras-tu me pardonner un jour ? »

« Je n'ai rien à te pardonner, Dean ... Juste à accepter... »

Ils se regardaient mutuellement. Si un jour ils avaient cru, chacun de leur côté, sentir de nouveau leur cœur battre à la chamade comme à cet instant ...

« Mais promets moi de ne plus jamais m'abandonner ... on les aura ces enfoirés, mais ensemble ... »

Il avait peur pour elle, mais il savait aussi que c'était la meilleure solution.

Il se rapprocha d'elle, la serra dans ses bras, et lui chuchota a l'oreille « je te le promets. » Le sentir à nouveau aussi près d'elle la déstabilisa complètement. Elle sentit un désir prendre possession de son corps sans même pouvoir le contrôler. Et quand Dean laissa de nouveau un baiser dans son cou, elle ne put réprimer un petit gémissement.

Il frotta son nez contre celui d'Olivia et effleura ses lèvres.

Olivia passa ses mains dans les cheveux de Dean, et ensuite autour de son cou pour le rapprocher d'elle. Elle avait besoin de le sentir près d'elle, de sentir son souffle, la chaleur de son corps.

« Dean... » Souffla t-elle

« Liv... » Il avait la voix rauque. « Je t'aime tellement... Tu m'as tant manqué... Mon amour ... Ma Livi ... »

« Je ne t'ai jamais oublié, Dean ... chaque jour je pensais à toi ... Je t'aime... »

Subtilement, Dean repassa l'alliance autour du doigt d'Olivia, et l'embrassa passionnément.

Hier encore, elle se disait que c'était injuste qu'on lui ait pris Dean, mais aujourd'hui, on lui avait rendu.

Ils avaient été séparés trois ans, et pourtant ils n'avaient rien oublié l'un de l'autre. Ils se connaissent par cœur, ils n'étaient qu'un.


	7. Chapter 7 Si seulement

**# o9 septembre #**

**# Aux alentours de 3h5o #**

Dean se réveilla en sursaut dans la nuit. Tout ça n'avait été qu'un rêve. Comme si Olivia allait lui pardonner aussi facilement...

Il souffla, et se tourna vers son réveil. 3h52Min. Il était persuadé qu'Olivia ne dormait pas. Il aurait voulu aller chez elle pour tenter de lui parler, mais Tania serait la. Sa fille. Leur fille. Elle le croyait mort, il ne pouvait pas perturber cette petite fille, et risquer de la faire souffrir. Olivia souffrait déjà suffisamment.

Il attrapa le petit bout de papier sur lequel il avait noté le numéro d'Olivia, Puis il prit son téléphone Pour composer un message.

* * *

><p><strong># <span>Domicile d'Olivia<span> #**

**# Aux alentours de 3h50 #**

Olivia se retourna une fois de plus dans son lit. Leur lit ! Bon sang ...

Elle ne comprenait pas. Non elle ne comprenait pas ! Comment tout ça était possible ? Comment avait-il pu faire ça ? Et avait-il pensé à sa fille ? Non sûrement pas ! Monsieur Porter était connu pour ne penser qu'à lui ! Elle pensait l'avoir changer. Elle le croyait sincère dans ses sentiments ! Mais elle s'était bien trompée. Quelle gourde ! Une partie d'elle aurait aimé parler avec Dean pour comprendre, mais l'autre partie n'avait qu'une envie. Le baffer et partir loin d'ici avec sa fille pour ne plus jamais voir cette ordure de sa vie !

Elle passa ses mains sur son visage voulant chasser Dean de son esprit, mais la sonnerie de son téléphone la ramena à la réalité.

#numéro inconnu#

"Liv ... je sais que tu ne dors pas... je suis désolé pour tout ça... il faut que tu me laisse une chance de tout t'expliquer ... Je sais que tu aimerais comprendre, mais je sais aussi que tu aimerais que je disparaisse de ta vie. Mais contrairement à ce que tu penses ... je n'ai jamais cessé de t'aimer...

Laisses moi au moins t'expliquer, et si ensuite tu veux que je disparaisse de ta vie, alors je le ferais ..."

Olivia était sous le choc. Comment avait-il eu son numéro ? Il n'avait jamais cessé de l'aimer ? Et pourtant il à disparu sans rien dire ! Il voulait une chance ? Et pourquoi lui laisserait-elle une chance ? Non pas question !

Quand elle était partie en courant cet après midi, il n'avait même pas cherché à la rattraper ! Ah oui il l'aimait vachement !

Elle lança de rage son téléphone contre le mur Et se leva furibonde. Elle avait besoin d'air, elle ne pouvait pas laisser Tania seule. Alors elle se contenta de son balcon.

« Maman ? »

Olivia se retourna surprise de voir sa fille réveillée.

« Pourquoi tu pleures maman ? » s'enquit la petite fille.

Olivia, gênée sécha ses larmes et rejoint sa fille.

« Pour rien ma puce. Maman est juste fatiguée. »

« Alors pourquoi tu dors pas ? »

« Et bien parce que maman à beaucoup de chose en tête. Et toi, jeune fille, peux tu me dire pourquoi tu ne dors pas ? » Demanda Olivia en prenant Tania dans ses bras, qui y trouva aussitôt sa place en se nichant dans le cou de sa maman.

« Maman ... »

« Oui mon ange ? »

« Pourquoi t'es fâchée ? »

« Je ne suis pas fâchée ma chérie. »

« Alors pourquoi tu as lancé ton téléphone ? »

« Je... Écoute chérie... » Dit Olivia en posant Tania dans le canapé et en s'agenouillant pour être à sa hauteur

« Oui ... j'étais en colère, mais pas contre toi, je te le promets » continua Olivia en caressant la joue de sa fille.

« C'était contre mon papa alors ? »

Devant l'étonnement de sa maman, Tania continua. « Bah oui, il te fait beaucoup pleurer mon papa. »

« Je ... C'est juste que papa manque à maman. Mais ce n'est pas sa faute tu sais. »

« Oui. C'est la faute au méchant. »

« Oui, c'est ça ... » souffla Olivia, qui avait le cœur brisé à l'idée qu'en réalité, Dean était un moins que rien.

« Dit maman, tu veux bien me parler un peux de mon papa ? »

« Plus tard ma puce, là il faut que tu ailles dormir. »

« Je peux dormir avec toi s'il te plait maman ... »

Olivia observa sa fille quelques instant, elle ressemblait tant à Dean.

« Oui, ma chérie. Tu peux. »

Une fois Tania endormie dans ses bras, Olivia observait le plafond. Que devait-elle faire ?

Elle aurait voulu supprimer Dean de sa vie, mais ce n'était pas si simple. Elle ne devait pas penser uniquement à elle, il y avait Tania. Elle souffrait de ne pas avoir de papa. Après tout, elle avait une chance de le connaître... Ce serait probablement difficile de lui expliquer que finalement son papa était vivant. Elle se poserait sûrement des questions sur le fait qu'il ne fut jamais présent dans sa vie. Elle se demanderait sûrement s'il L'aimait.

Mais Tania était intelligente. Elle finirait par comprendre.

Tout en observant sa fille, Olivia se dit qu'elle ne pouvait pas priver Tania de son père. Elle même avait été privée de ça, et en avait souffert.

Il fallait qu'elle parle de tout ça avec Dean ...

Elle souffla un grand coup. Elle était liée à cet homme à tout jamais. Et elle devait faire des efforts, ne serai-ce que pour sa fille. Elle parlerait à Dean, mais pour le moment, il était hors de questions de lui répondre. Il attendrait. Et c'est en observant sa petite fille blottit contre elle, qu'Olivia trouva enfin le sommeil.

* * *

><p><strong># <span>Le lendemain matin.<span> #**

**# Domicile d'Elliot #**

**# 8hoo #**

Olivia déposa Tania chez Simon, et pris la direction de l'appartement d'Elliot. Il fallait qu'elle lui parle, surtout que de son côté, il devait énormément s'inquiéter. Mais il lui avait promis de la laisser tranquille, au moins pour la fin de la journée.

Elle frappa à la porte, et lorsqu'il ouvrit, il su aussitôt, qu'elle n'avait pas beaucoup dormi.

« Hey... » Commença t-elle doucement.

« Hey... Tu veux entrer ? »

« Oui… Je… suis venue te parler, et mettre les choses à plat avant le travail... »

Elliot fronça les sourcils. Mettre les choses à plat ? Qu'est ce qu'elle voulait dire ? Elle semblait stressé nota Elliot. Elle ne faisait que de passer sa main dans ses cheveux, et jouait avec son sac

« D'accord. Tu veux boire quelque chose ? » Lui proposa Elliot

« Non, merci. »

« Ok. Je t'écoute. »

« Je … Je vais reparler à Dean. Pour le bien être de Tania. Elle à la possibilité de connaitre son père … Et je n'ai pas le droit de lui en priver, tu comprends ? Je sais que tu es en colère contre lui, et je le suis tout autant que toi ! »

La voix d'Olivia commençait à trembler, et une boule dans sa gorge se formait.

« Mais je pense avant tout à Tania. Je ne sais pas pourquoi il est parti, il ne m'aimait peut être plus. Peu importe. Mais s'il est d'accord pour assumer son rôle de père, alors je le ferais, pour ma fille. Mais s'il te plait El … ne rends pas les choses plus difficile qu'elles ne le sont en m'en voulant… »

Devant la détresse d'Olivia, il ne put s'empêcher de la prendre dans ses bras pour la serrer fort. Il serait là pour elle, quoiqu'il arrive. Elle était sa meilleure amie, et rien ne le changerait.

« Je ne t'abandonnerais jamais. Je te le promets. »

Elle ferma les yeux et évacua tout ce stress qui avait pris possession d'elle.

« Bon ! On fait le point sur l'enquête ? »

« C'est parti. »

* * *

><p><strong># <span>Central USV<span> #**

**# 9hoo #**

Elliot et Olivia arrivèrent ensemble, café a la main, sourire aux lèvres... Il n'y avait vraiment qu'Elliot qui pouvait lui redonner cette force.

« Mais je te dit que si ! Quand tu boudes tu fais cette tête la ! » insista Olivia en faisant la grimace.

« Pas du tout ! » Protesta Elliot l'air boudeur

« C'est exactement ça ! »

Fin les regarda arriver, et savait qu'Olivia ne garderait pas ce sourire bien longtemps. Elliot les avaient, bien évidemment, mis au courant, lui et Munch. Mais là... c'était différent.

D'après ce que Fin avait compris, Dean allait travailler sur l'enquête. Voulait-il vraiment aider, ou était-ce juste un stratagème pour être près d'Olivia ?

Olivia se stoppa en voyant à travers les fenêtres de son capitaine, La silhouette de Dean.

Certes, elle voulait lui parler et faire des efforts pour leur fille, mais il avait un sacre culot de venir ici !

Fin, Munch et Elliot semblait mal a l'aise. Elle les regarda et souffla un grand coup.

« Ecoutez les gars, ca va aller, ok ? Il est vivant, tant mieux pour lui. Pour moi il n'est plus rien. La discussion s'arrête la. » finit-elle en s'asseyant a son bureau.

« Mais ... Liv... » voulut commencer Fin

« Non Fin. Stop. On a une enquête à mener. »

Il aurait voulu insister, mais Munch posa une main sur son épaule et lui fit un signe négatif de la tête pour lui intimer le silence.

C'est a ce moment la que Dean et Cragen sortirent du bureau.

« Bien. L'Agent Porter va nous apporter son aide sur l'enquête en cours. Donc je veux que tout le monde coopère. »

Il observait Olivia qui ne lui prêtait aucune attention. Elle se contentait de lire un rapport.

« Me suis-je bien fais comprendre ? »

« Oui capitaine. » répondirent Elliot Fin et Munch.

« Olivia ! J'ai pose une question. »

Elle releva la tête, et le regarda droit dans les yeux, prenant soin de bien ignorer Dean, qui lui, avait les yeux rives sur elle.

« Je vous rappel que vous m'avez mis sur la touche et qu'officiellement je suis en vacances pendant une semaine ! »

« Et bien tes vacances sont finis. Au boulot ! »

Elle tourna brièvement les yeux pour entrer dans le regard de Dean, et regarda de nouveau Cragen.

« Bien capitaine. »

« Bien. Porter, c'est à vous. »

« Mike Stevenson, alias Jack Monroe » commença Dean en regardant toute l'équipe « 34 ans, marié, deux enfant. Thomas et Anaïs. Sa femme, Hélène Fox, comptable. Elle et les enfants ont disparus. Hélène ne répond pas au téléphone que nous lui avions donné. Nos hommes l'on retrouvé au fond d'. Tout porte à croire qu'ils ont été enlevés. Savoir s'ils sont en vie ... là est la question. »

« Peut-on savoir pourquoi Monroe était sous une fausse identité ou bien c'est classé secret défense ? » demanda Munch avec une pointe d'ironie.

Cette fois, Dean fixa Olivia.

« Nous tentons depuis un peu plus de trois ans, de détruire un gros réseau de drogue. C'était moi qui étais infiltré. Jusqu'au jour où ... ils L'ont découvert. Je ne sais toujours pas comment ils ont fait. Un jour, ils ont tabassé à mort un de mes collègues. Un ami. Puis ils m'ont attrapé à mon tour. Ils ont menacé de s'en prendre à ma famille si je ne les laissé pas tranquil. Alors je me suis fais passer pour mort. J'ai préféré disparaître. »

Olivia, qui s'était réinstallé à son bureau, était comme un zombi. Cragen la fixait. Il savait que c'était dur pour elle. Il souhaitait, du plus profond de son cœur, qu'elle soit de nouveau heureuse.

« Si Monroe c'est fait tuer, comment vous compter les arrêter maintenant ? » demanda Fin pour briser le silence.

Le regard de Dean parlait pour lui. Fin avait déjà travaillé au stup. Il comptait tout simplement sur lui.

« Fin » intervint le capitaine. « Si tu te sens capable, tu ... »

« Non ! » s'écria Liv en se levant et s'avançant vers Dean. « Il y a eu assez de malheur à cause de ce réseau ! Tu sais que ce ne sont pas des plaisantins ! Comment oses-tu demander à Fin de prendre de tels risques ! » Continua t-elle le fixant droit dans les yeux, se tenant à quelques centimètres de son visage.

« Liv... » commença Fin en posant une main sur l'épaule de son amie « Ne t'inquiète pas pour moi. J'ai déjà participé à ce genre d'opérations. »

« Mais ... Je ... Faites comme vous voulez ... » souffla Olivia l'air abattue. Elle préféra prendre la direction des vestiaires. Elle pensait pouvoir tenir, réussir à faire face à tout ça... Mais au final, elle se sentait faible. Elle avait l'impression de ne plus rien contrôler.

* * *

><p><strong># <span>Vestiaire de l'USV<span> #**

Elle se prit le visage entre ses mains, pourquoi tout ne pouvait pas redevenir comme avant bon sang !

« Olivia. »

C'était la voix de son capitaine. Son ami. Son seul père.

« Ça va, capitaine. »

Il s'asseya à côté d'elle.

« Je sais que pour toi, c'est très dur en ce moment. Tu devrais peut être discuté avec Dean ... Je pense que c'est nécessaire ... » dit-il incertain de la réaction d'Olivia.

« Je sais ... » souffla t-elle fermant les yeux et posant sa tête sur l'épaule de son capitaine. « Pourquoi ... pourquoi à t-il fait ça ? » demanda t-elle avec les larmes qui coulaient sur son visage.

« C'est à lui qu'il faut poser la question … »

« D'accord... » Répondit elle toujours les yeux clos.

« Tu nous rejoindra dès que tu te sentiras prête. »

« Bien capitaine. Merci. »

Au bout de quelques minutes, Olivia se passa un peu d'eau sur le visage, et rejoignit le reste de l'équipe.

* * *

><p>« Bien. Donc Fin, vous serez un drogué, criblé de dettes. Plus aucuns dealeurs ne veut vous filer votre dose. Au contraire ils veulent votre peau. Nous avons encore quelques points à aborder. J'ai fais appel à Huang pour qu'il vous aide à vous mettre dans la peau de votre personnage. » « Je sais que vous avez L'habitude » continua Dean voyant que Fin allait protester. « Mais ce n'est que du plus. »<p>

« Ok. »

Dean se tourna ensuite vers Elliot et Olivia.

« Voici une liste des fréquentations d'Hélène ... Si vous pouviez vous charger de les interroger ... »

« Allons-y » dit Olivia enfilant sa veste et arrachant la feuille des mains de Dean. Il voulu lui attraper le bras, mais se ravisa.

Il avait l'impression qu'on lui piétinait le cœur, mais ce n'était rien contrairement à ce qu'il avait fait vivre à Olivia.

Quant à elle, elle savait qu'il allait falloir parler avec lui, mais il fallait avant tout, qu'elle trouve la force de lui faire face.

Elle l'avait aimé, elle l'aimait encore aujourd'hui, et elle l'aimera probablement toujours.

Seulement voilà le problème. Est ce que l'amour sera assez fort pour les réunir ? Ou bien au contraire, les amènera t-il à se détester ? Ou tout du moins en ce qui concerne Olivia ...


	8. Chapter 8 Réconciliation

**# Central Park #**

**# 17hoo #**

« Rien. Personne n'est au courant de rien ! C'est dingue quand même ? » S'énerva Olivia. « Une femme, une mère, une épouse disparait, et tout ce que ses fréquentations sont capables de nous dire c'est qu'ils ne sont au courant de rien ! Elle est belle l'amitié. »

« Et toi ? » demanda Elliot

« Moi ? » S'étonna Olivia

« Oui, que peux tu me dire sur elle ? »

« Et bien … Je ne l'ai pas vu souvent … Elle venait diner à la maison de temps en temps. Elle était très discrète et ne parlait pas beaucoup d'elle. »

« Si elle était aussi discrète, c'est normal que son entourage ne soit pas au courant de grand-chose tu sais … »

« Oui tu as raison … » souffla Olivia en se laissant tomber sur un des bancs du parc. « Il y a quelque chose qui cloche dans cette enquête … On passe à coté de quelque chose. »

« Tu ne te souviens pas d'un détail, ou d'une parole qu'elle aurait eu et qui pourrait nous aider ? »

« Hum … Non … La seule chose qui m'a vraiment marqué était son addiction au téléphone. Elle envoyait des messages sans arrêt, toujours très discrètement par rapport à son mari. Une fois elle à même prétexté le besoin d'aller aux toilettes, pour passer un coup de fil. Je me suis dit qu'elle avait peut être un amant. Mais cela ne me regardait pas. Donc j'ai joué les aveugles. »

« Si elle avait un amant, ça pourrait expliquer pas mal de choses … »

« L'amant qui aurait tué le mari ? »

« Ça expliquerait la disparitions d'Hélène et des enfants. »

« Oui … Mais tu oublie le trafic de drogue ? »

« Si Hélène était si intelligente que tout le monde le dit, alors elle a peut être profité de cette situation. »

« Tu n'as pas tout à fait tord. Allons voir Marie avant que le cabinet ne ferme ! »

* * *

><p><strong># <span>Cabinet Comptable<span> #**

**# 17h3o #**

« Bonjour inspecteurs. Vous avez du nouveau ? » S'enquit Marie.

Elle semblait exténuée. C'était bien vrai que l'inquiétude nous prenait toute notre énergie.

« Non, Marie. Mais j'ai besoin de vous. » Répondit Olivia le regard droit.

« Je ne comprends pas, je vous ai déjà tout dit. Que puis-je faire de plus ? »

« Hélène était votre meilleure amie, n'est-ce pas ? »

« Oui. »

« Entre meilleures amies on se dit tout. »

« En règle générale, Oui. »

« C'était le cas d'Hélène ? De tout vous raconter ? »

« Oui. Mais je ne comprends pas ou vous voulez en venir ! » S'inquiéta Marie

« Hélène avait un amant n'est ce pas ? »

« Quoi ? » s'écria Marie avec étonnement en se levant

« Je répète. Hélène avait-elle un amant ? »

« Comment osez-vous ! »

« Je n'oses pas ! Je vous pose une simple question ! Maintenant, si vous préférez que nous poursuivions cette conversation au poste, il n'y à aucuns soucis pour moi. »

Olivia avait le regard dur et froid. Elle n'avait pas le choix. Il fallait sauver cette femmes et ces enfants.

« Mais … Qu'est ce que je vous ai fait … »

« Rien du tout, Marie. Ecoutez, je cherche à rendre justice à une victime. J'essaye aussi de sauver une mère et ses enfants. Mais si personnes ne m'aide, je ne pourrai pas faire de miracle. »

Marie souffla, se rasseya et pris sa tête entre ses mains.

« C'est un cauchemar … Ce n'est pas possible … »

« Dites moi tout Marie. J'ai besoin de tout savoir pour pouvoir avancer. »

« Je … Je ne sais pas si elle à un amant. Je vous avoue que j'y ai songé … Elle recevait –Parfois- des lettres ici. Elle n'a jamais voulu me dire de quoi il s'agissait. Elle s'éclipsait pour les lires. Et elle sortait pour passer des coups de fil pas longtemps après. Je vous jure que c'est tout ce que je peux vous dire. »

« D'accord. Savez-vous ou elle mettait ses lettres ? »

« Probablement dans son casier … Nos casiers sont tous fermés à clés. »

« Pouvons-nous y jeter un coup d'œil ? »

« Bien sur … Tenez, voici le double des clés. »

« Merci. » dit Olivia en prenant la clé. Puis elle continua d'Observer Marie « Vous aviez le double des clés, et vous n'avez jamais pensé à regarder dans son casier pour avoir le cœur net ? »

Un léger sourire triste se dessina sur le visage de Marie.

« C'est ma meilleure amie … Elle a confiance en moi … Et si un jour elle avait voulu m'en parler, alors j'aurai été là. Mais il était hors de question que je l'espionne. »

Un sourire se dessina également sur les lèvres d'Olivia. Marie était Loyale, et ça, elle le respectait.

* * *

><p><strong># <span>Vestiaire du cabinet comptable.<span> #**

**# 17h4o #**

« Voilà. C'est le casier d'Hélène » annonça Marie montrant d'un geste le casier « Je vous laisse travailler tranquillement. Si vous avez besoin de quoique ce soit … »

« Merci Marie » répondit Elliot.

Sur ces dernières paroles Marie quitta la pièce.

Olivia se servit de la clé pour Ouvrir le casier. Il y avait une photo sur la porte du casier. Ses enfants. Elle représentait ses enfants. C'était l'unique photo. Il y avait un petit miroir aussi, probablement pour se remaquiller. Pour preuve, il y avait un peu de maquillage en vrac, une écharpe, et un tas de bouquins. Il y avait une petite boite, dans le fond du casier. Olivia la saisit et l'ouvrit.

Elle contenait l'alliance de Marie.

« El, regarde ça … »

« Son alliance ? Pourquoi aurait-elle enlevé son alliance ? » Demanda Elliot pour la forme, sachant très bien qu'Olivia ne connaissait pas la réponse.

« Cette histoire est de plus en plus bizarre … D'ailleurs, tu ne trouves pas bizarre d'emmener autant de livre à son travail toi ? »

« Tu as raison. Je fini de regarder, toi, va voir Marie. »

« Ok. » dit Olivia prenant la direction de l'accueil.

« Hey Liv … »

« Hum ? » demanda Olivia se retournant

« Tu sais que tu es libre de t'arrêter à tout moment … »

« Tout va bien, El. » « Je te le promets » ajouta t-elle voyant l'incertitude sur le visage de son partenaire.

« Comme toujours … » souffla t-il la regardant partir.

Peu importe la situation. Peu importe les douleurs. Peu importe la fatigue ou les difficultés, Olivia Benson restait toujours présente. Et il l'admirait pour ça.

« Marie ? »

« Inspecteur ? Vous avez trouvé quelque chose ? »

Olivia montra l'alliance d'Hélène.

« Elle était dans une petite boite au fond du casier d'Hélène. Savez-vous si elle avait l'habitude de l'enlever ? »

« Non, bien au contraire. Il n'y pas un jour ou elle ne la portait pas … »

« Vous en êtes sure ? »

« Absolument ! »

« D'accord. »

« Liv ? » appela Elliot

« J'arrive El. » « Si le moindre détail vous reviens … »

« Je vous appellerai. » coupa Marie

« Alors ? » demanda Elliot une fois qu'ils furent dehors

« Et bien, Hélène n'enlevait jamais son alliance apparemment. »

« Elle avait une double vie … »

« C'est ce que je pense aussi. Pourtant, elle n'avait pas l'air de … »

« Les apparences sont souvent trompeuses … Tu n'y es pour rien Olivia … »

« Mais si les deux affaires ne sont pas liées, Dean est toujours en danger … »

« Liv … Regardes moi … » dit il en la prenant par les épaules

« Ce n'est pas de ta faute. Et si les deux affaires ne sont pas liées, alors on continuera de protéger Dean. »

« J'aimerais tellement me tromper sur Hélène… »

« On va trouver la vérité. Regardes ce que j'ai trouvé caché dans un des bouquins »

« Une clé ? »

« Oui. La question est de savoir ce qu'elle ouvre … »

« Retournons au central faire un compte rendu. » dit Olivia commençant à partir au pas de course

« Liv ? »

« Oui ? »

« Tu l'aimes toujours ? » demanda Elliot le regard franc

Pas besoin de réponse, le simple regard d'Olivia parlait pour elle. Bien sur qu'elle l'aimait toujours. Malgré l'apparence qu'il montre à tout le monde, c'est un homme au grand cœur … Prêt à tout pour les autres. Et il avait rendu sa vie meilleure, ça elle ne l'oublierait jamais. Dean était l'homme de sa vie. Alors oui, il avait fait une énorme erreur, mais on apprend de ses erreurs. Après tout, c'est ça qui nous permet d'avancer.

Après être retourné au central et avoir fait leur compte rendu, le capitaine avait donné ordre à ses Hommes de rentrer chez eux. Olivia n'avait pas voulu qu'Elliot la ramène. Ce soir, Tania dormait chez son tonton Simon, et donc elle allait être seule. Elle en avait besoin pour faire le point dans sa tête.

Tout le monde était parti. Du moins c'est ce qu'elle croyait. Lorsqu'elle monta dans la salle de repos, Dean était là.

« Excuses moi. Je ne savais pas que tu étais là. Je te laisse tranquille. » dit Olivia se retournant pour partir

« Attends, Olivia … »

« Dean … Je … Je n'ai pas envie de parler … Pas ce soir, je suis fatiguée de tout ça, Ok ? »

« Je te demande juste de m'écouter s'il te plait … » « Regardes moi au moins … » ajouta t-il se plaçant derrière elle. Elle pouvait sentir son odeur … Il la fit pivoter pour qu'elle soit face à lui

« Je te demande juste de m'écouter… Je t'en supplie … »

Elle ferma les yeux un instant. Il était temps d'avoir cette [inévitable] conversation.

« On va faire un tour ? » proposa Olivia

« Avec plaisir. »

* * *

><p><strong># <span>Central Park<span> #**

**# 2ohoo #**

Le soleil se couchait. Il y avait une légère brise qui balayait les cheveux d'Olivia. Mais le plus beau spectacle, à ses yeux en tout cas, c'était qu'elle soit là, à ses cotés.

« Olivia … Je te demande pardon pour toute cette histoire … A ta place j'aurais probablement réagit de la même façon mais … »

« Je ne t'en veux pas Dean … » coupa Olivia sans le regarder.

« Quoi ? » dit-il s'arrêtant de marcher, craignant d'avoir mal compris.

Olivia qui était quelques pas plus loin, se stoppa aussi, et se retourna. « Tu as fais ça pour me protéger, mais aussi et surtout, pour protéger notre enfant. Notre petite fille. »

[Notre enfant].

« A ta place, j'aurais fais la même chose, Dean … Alors facilitons les choses. »

« Comment ça ? »

Il n'en revenait pas, et si tout ça n'était encore qu'un rêve ?

« Reprenons tout de zéro. »

Il ne comprenait toujours pas. Olivia s'assied sur le banc le plus proche. Dean la suivit.

« Ces … trois années ont été difficile, Dean. Ton absence était terrible pour moi. Tu es bien placé pour savoir que j'ai toujours été seule toute ma vie. Mais toi, tu avais comblé ce vide. Tu m'as rendu tellement heureuse … Tu m'as donné une fille, une magnifique petite fille. Et tu sais, il ne se passait pas une journée ou je faisais le souhait d'avoir encore une petite minute avec toi, juste une. Pour te dire à quel point je t'aimais, à quel point tu m'avais rendue heureuse. Tu m'a montré que la vie pouvait être merveilleuse, mais pour le moment … Tu n'y es pour rien, je te rassure … Mais … Reprenons tout de zéro … Amis ? »

« Alors amis » dit-il tendant sa main pour serrer celle d'Olivia. « Bonjour Mademoiselle, moi c'est Dean Porter, et vous ? » demanda t-il ironiquement ce qui fit rire Olivia.

Il était si heureux de l'entendre rire.

« Olivia Benson-Porter. »

Dean resta figé face à la réponse d'Olivia. Porter ?

« J'ai signé les papiers. Officiellement, je suis ta femme. En ce qui concerne Tania, si tu le veux, elle peut aussi s'appeler Porter. Elle serait si heureuse d'avoir son papa … A toi de voir, Dean. Je ne veux te forcer à rien. Je te laisse réfléchir. » Dit Olivia commençant à s'en aller.

Il la regarda partir, et se demandait comment avait-il pu survivre sans elles. Bien sur qu'il voulait que sa fille porte son nom. C'était son enfant. Sa famille. Il posa ses coudes sur ses genoux et pris sa tête dans ses mains.

« Tania Benson Porter » souffla t-il.

* * *

><p><strong># <span>Appartement d'Olivia<span> #**

**# 21h3o #**

Olivia était dans son salon, en train de regarder des photos. Elle et Dean, Elle et Tania.

Mais ce qui manquait le plus était des photos de Tania & Dean, ensemble.

Olivia avait connu la souffrance de grandir sans père, et sa fille vivait la même chose.

Le bruit sourd de quelqu'un qui frappait à sa porte la sortit de ses pensées.

21h30 ? Qui pouvait bien venir à cette heure-ci ?

Elle regarda par le Judas et vit la silhouette grande et élancée de Dean.

« Dean ? » demanda t-elle en ouvrant la porte

« Tania Benson-Porter. Elle s'appellera Benson-Porter. »

« D'accord … » répondit simplement Olivia prise par l'émotion.

« Je t'aime Olivia… »

« Dean … »

« Non ! » coupa ce dernier « Je t'aime … Je ne veux pas être ton ami … Je veux être ton mari ! Je veux … Je veux rentrer à la maison … Je t'aime Liv … Je ne veux plus perdre une seule minute sans toi … Je sais que tu as peur, je sais que c'est ça. Je l'ai compris tout à l'heure. Tu as peur que je disparaisse à nouveau, mais fais moi confiance … Je n'irai plus jamais nulle part sans toi … Le FBI c'est fini pour moi … Toi & Tania êtes beaucoup plus importantes dans ma vie … »

Il se tenait à quelques centimètres d'elle, et elle ferma les yeux pour sentir son parfum. Elle posa ses mains sur son torse pour être sure qu'il était bien là. Il les attrapa et entrelaça leurs doigts.

« Je t'en prie, Liv … »

« Dean … »

« Attends, laisses moi parler. Tout ce que tu m'as dit tout à l'heure … Je … J'ai compris tout le mal que j'ai pu vous faire … Je voulais juste vous protéger mais je me rends compte que je vous ai plus blessé qu'autre chose … Laisse moi me rattraper … Je veux qu'on forme une famille … Souviens toi cette conversation qu'on avait eu sur la plage … »

« Je m'en souviens … »

« Alors n'ai plus peur. Laisses-moi à nouveau avoir une place dans ton cœur … » dit-il posant son front contre celui d'Olivia et posant une main sur sa joue

Olivia ferma les yeux, et posa sa main sur celle de Dean, qui était sur sa joue, une larme coula le long de son visage.

« Tu ne l'a jamais quitté tu sais … »

C'était au tour d'Olivia de poser ses mains sur les joues de Dean.

La vie leur avait donné une seconde chance, et il était hors de question de la laisser passer.

**_Alors continuez de croire en vos rêves, car ils se réalisent.**

**[T.]**


	9. Chapter 9 Petit à petit

_Hi everybody !_

_Vraiment désolée pour le retard ..._

_J'étais en Vacances à NY et ducoup ... Manque de temps pour ma fic._

_J'ai écrit rapidement ce petit chapitre, _

_Dans le prochain, il y aura pas mal de rebondissements !_

_Enjoy it !_

Listen : Powderfinger - Drifting Further Away

* * *

><p><strong># 10 septembre, #<strong>

**# 6h00 #  
><strong>

**# Domicile d'Olivia #**

Le soleil commençait à se lever, et ses rayons passaient par la fenêtre de la chambre d'Olivia. Elle lui procura une petite chaleur au niveau de la nuque, mais ce n'était rien face à l'infini chaleur que lui procurait Dean. Elle était dans ses bras, et pour la première fois depuis très longtemps, elle pouvait se venter d'avoir passé une bonne nuit. Sans cauchemar, sans frayeur, sans tristesse.

Leurs doigts étaient entrelacés, et on pouvait voir, grâce au soleil, leur alliance scintiller.

Dean avait avoué à Olivia que le coup des papiers du mariage était un coup monté, mais elle l'avait accepté. Elle était Madame Benson-Porter.

Et Tania aussi porterai ce nom si elle le voulait. La seule question qui se posait était de savoir si elle allait accepter ou non la situation.

« Chéri ? »

« Hum ? »

« Tu as peur ? »

« Non ... » répondit Dean le regard lointain

Olivia posa une main sur sa joue pour l'obliger à le regarder.

« Elle comprendra. Elle est très intelligente. »

« Comprendre est une chose. Accepter en est une autre Liv ... » dit il repoussant l'étreinte d'Olivia. Il n'aimait pas passer pour un faible.

Olivia l'observa quelques instants, puis se leva.

Elle se dirigea vers le tiroir de son bureau ou elle avait rangé précieusement le dessin de sa fille, comme elle faisait avec chacun d'entre eux d'ailleurs, Puis le tendit à Dean.

À sa grande satisfaction, elle vit une étincelle passer dans les yeux de son mari. _'Maman, papa et moi. Un jour_.'

Il ne disait plus rien. Divisé entre la joie et la peine, il ne savait plus quoi penser. La peine d'avoir tant fais souffrir cette petite fille qui continuait d'espérer grandir avec son papa, et la joie de voir qu'elle pensait malgré son absence, à lui.

« Elle t'aime déjà Dean. Elle te posera probablement beaucoup, beaucoup de questions. Mais elle ne t'en voudra pas ... »

Il eut un petit sourire. "Va savoir de qui elle tient ça..." rétorqua Dean en parlant du probable interrogatoire de sa fille.

"Hey je te ferai remarquer que son papa aussi pose beaucoup de questions !"

Il fit la moue. « Hum oui c'est vrai. Alors pour savoir du quel elle tient, il faut voir si elle est douée ou non ... » dit-il haussant les épaules l'air sérieux.

Mais devant l'expression d'Olivia, il éclata de rire et couru dans la salle de bain. Sachant qu'Olivia allait le suivre, il s'était adossé contre le mur et referma la porte lorsqu'Olivia la passa.

« Dean ! »

« Quoi ? » chuchota t-il s'approchant d'elle sourire aux lèvres

« Arrête de faire l'innocent »

« Innocent de quoi ? » demanda-t-il le sourire encore plus grand

« Je connais ce regard ... » souffla t-elle alors qu'il l'embrassait dans le cou

Son cœur battait à la chamade, elle avait toujours été incapable de lui résister. Son odeur, ses caresses, ses baisers. Tout chez lui, la rendait vulnérable.

Et ce qui était merveilleux, c'était que c'était réciproque. Il était fou d'elle, et il se demandait comment il avait pu rester aussi longtemps loin d'elle.

« Mon amour ... » dit-il blottissant son visage dans les cheveux d'Olivia « Je ne veux plus jamais qu'on soit séparé ... Je veux que tout redevienne comme avant ... Me lever à côté de toi, voir notre fille grandir. Tu es l'amour de ma vie ... Durant ces trois ans, jamais l'idée d'aller voir une autre femme ne m'à effleuré l'esprit ... »

« Dean... je ne te demande d'explications ... »

« Je sais ... Mais je tiens à te le dire quand même. » Il se retira de l'étreinte d'Olivia. « Liv ... regarde moi » supplia Dean posant deux doigts sous le menton d'Olivia pour qu'elle le regarde dans les yeux. « Je ne me vois pas serrer une autre femme dans mes bras, à part notre fille bien sur. Je ne me vois pas embrasser une autre femme que toi. Je ne me vois pas, non plus, toucher le corps d'une autre femme. C'est toi Liv. »

« Moi ? »

« Mon père me parlait toujours de cette femme que je rencontrerai un jour. Celle que j'aimerais au point de vouloir me sacrifier à sa place. Celle qui me rendrait si heureux, que d'être séparé d'elle ne serai-ce qu'une journée me donnerait mal au ventre. La femme avec qui je vivrai mon rêve tout éveillé. Je suis prêt à tout pour toi et notre fille ... »

« Tu t'es déjà sacrifié. » chuchota Olivia. « Tu as préféré resté seul, sans personne et passer pour mort, juste pour nous protéger. » Elle avait une boule dans la gorge. Oui, il était resté seul 3 ans. Sans ami, sans amour, et sans même sa propre famille. Il avait eu du courage.

« C'est du passé. Je veux juste qu'on forme une famille ... Je ... J'ai besoin de toi... Tu m'as fais devenir un homme bien. Je veux continuer d'être cet homme. Et que tu m'aide à être un bon père... »

Elle posa une main sur sa joue, les yeux brillants « Je ne vais nulle part sans toi, et tu es déjà un bon père. »

« Comment tu peux le savoir ... »

« Parce que sans même l'avoir tenu dans tes bras une seule fois, tu as déjà tout fait pour la protéger. »

« ... »

Que répondre à ça ... Elle avait raison ... Il ferma les yeux et posa son front contre celui d'Olivia. « Sans toi je ne serais qu'un moins que rien ... »

« Et sans toi ... je n'aurai jamais connu ce sentiment de bien être. » répondit-elle se levant sur la pointe des pieds pour embrasser Dean.

Il L'encercla à la taille pour se coller un peu à elle. Ils avaient besoin de ce contact l'un de l'autre. Oui, aujourd'hui ils étaient réunis, ils pouvaient être de nouveau heureux.

* * *

><p><strong># <span>Plus tard, à l'USV<span> #**

Olivia arriva la dernière au bureau. Elle avait acheté son café à la volé et il était encore tellement chaud, qu'elle ne pouvait pas le boire. Elle remercia Dean mentalement. Décidément, il y des choses qui ne changeront jamais. Mais malgré tout, elle souriait. Ça faisait longtemps qu'elle ne s'était pas sentie aussi bien.

Elliot l'observa. Elle semblait reposé, et il en été heureux.

« Jolie marque Olivia ! » constata Munch, pointant du menton le suçon apparaissant dans de cette dernière. Instinctivement elle porta sa main à son cou et grogna quelque chose qui ressemblait vaguement à une menace à l'encontre de Dean.

Munch s'assied sur le bureau d'Olivia, et étant plus haut qu'elle, se pencha légèrement pour lui parler, le regard au dessus des lunettes comme à son habitude. « C'est marrant que tu ais l'air si reposé vu que la nuit à du être longue » plaisanta ce dernier.

Oui, il y a des choses qui ne changeront jamais.

Au lieu de se sentir gênée, Olivia se leva - sourire aux lèvres et planta son regard dans celui de son ami.

« Oui, c'était plutôt sympa cette nuit, tu devrais essayer. Tu as mauvaise mine ! » Ironisa t-elle donnant deux tapes amicale sur l'épaule de son ami avant de se diriger vers les vestiaires.

Munch, bras croisé regarda Olivia partir et ne pu s'empêcher de sourire. Elle était de nouveau heureuse, pour le plus grand bonheur de ses amis.

« Hey John, arrête de fantasmer, elle n'est pas pour toi ! » lança Fin qui n'avait rien loupé de la scène.

« Ahh si j'avais quelques années de moins ... » rétorqua t-il haussant les épaules.

* * *

><p><strong># Dans les vestiaires. #<strong>

Olivia était venue chercher dans son casier un foulard pour tenter de dissimuler la belle marque que Dean lui avait faite, sinon son capitaine lui taperait sur les doigts.

« Dean, je vais te tuer ! » grogna t-elle pensant être seule.

"Ça ressemble à une menace ..."

« Dean ! » s'écria t-elle faisant un bond « Tu m'as fais peur ! »

« Je vois ça. »

« Qu'est ce que tu fais là ? »

« C'est aujourd'hui que l'immersion commence pour Fin. Je suis venu le chercher. »

« Ok. » répondit-elle simplement lui tournant le dos.

« Liv … »

« Je vais bien. » coupa t-elle se retournant avec un semblant de sourire. « Va faire ton travail ... Et on se revoit plus tard, ok ?" »

Elle l'embrassa sur la joue et commençait à partir lorsque Dean lui attrapa le bras et la plaqua contre le mur.

« Liv ... »

Elle sentit une boule monter dans sa gorge. Elle pouvait voir dans le regard de Dean, qu'il souffrait.

Elle ferma la porte, le serra dans ses bras, et l'embrassa dans le cou. « Ça va aller mon amour ... »

« Tu m'attendra ? »

« Non. » elle le regarda droit dans les yeux. « Nous t'attendrons. »

« Oh Livi ... »

Attendri par cette dernière phrase, il se nicha au creu du cou d'Olivia. Il voulait sentir son odeur, et goûter sa peau une dernière fois.

« Je t'aime. »

« Je t'aime aussi, chéri. »

* * *

><p><strong># Dans le bureau. #<strong>

Olivia et Dean arrivèrent l'un après l'autre.

Même si tout le monde était au courant, ils tenaient à rester professionnels.

« Inspecteur Tutuola vous êtes prêt ? » demanda Dean.

Fin regarda Olivia l'interrogeant du regard. Il savait ce qu'elle ressentait, mais quand elle acquiesça avec un petit sourire, il se sentit plus léger.

« Oui. » répondit il simplement se tournant à nouveau vers Dean.

« Alors allons-y » rétorqua Dean se dirigeant vers la sortie.

Lançant un dernier regard vers Olivia. Il attrapa sa veste, regarda tous ses amis et se tourna vers la sortie.

« Hey Fin ... » se fit soudainement entendre.

« Fais attention à toi ... » souffla Liv en le prenant dans ses bras.

Il lui sourit et s'en alla.

Personne ne savait pourquoi, mais ils avaient tous cette mauvaise appréhension. Cette peur à l'estomac. Croisant mentalement les doigts, ils espéraient que tout se passerait bien.

Le Capitaine sorti de son bureau les mains dans les poches et observait son équipe.

Ce n'était plus une simple équipe de collègues, ils étaient devenus beaucoup plus. Ils étaient amis, et aucune fois ça n'avait joué sur la qualité de leur travail. Non bien au contraire, ils étaient plus forts.

Mais aujourd'hui, Fin était parti seul, et ils se sentaient impuissant, ça, le capitaine l'avait bien compris.

« Nous ne pouvons plus rien faire sur cette enquête » annonça t-il. Tous ses inspecteurs se retournèrent.

« Mais … Capitaine, et les enfants ? » demanda Olivia

« Nous devons laisser Fin et Porter s'en charger. Nous n'avons plus rien pour avancer. J'en suis désolé. Je sais que vous n'aimais pas abandonner. »

« Mais avec Elliot hier … »

« Oui je sais, Liv. Mais nous ne savons pas à quoi sert cette clé. Et nous n'avons rien trouvé. Laisse faire Dean. »

« Je refuse d'abandonner ! » protesta t-elle

« Je n'aime pas ça non plus. Crois-moi. »

Sur ce, il retourna dans son bureau.

Olivia se laissa tomber dans son fauteuil, posa ses coudes sur le bureau, croisa ses mains et posa son menton dessus.

Elle observait la clé posée devant elle. Elle loupé quelque chose. A quoi pouvait bien servir cette clé ? Une seconde maison ? Celle de son amant ? Peut-être … Après tout, elle était cachée dans son casier, là où son mari n'avait pas accès.

Personne ne lui connaissait d'amant, personne n'avait rien à leur apprendre. Bon sang, comment pouvait-il enquêter sans indices !

« Elliot ! » s'écria soudain Olivia se relevant. Il l'observait l'interrogeant du regard. « On a vu Hélène en victime depuis le début, on suivait la mauvaise piste ! On à même pas pensé à regarder son relevé de téléphone pour vérifier si il n'y avait pas un numéro récurant pour son amant ! »

« Étant donné que c'est son mari qui à été assassiné, et que elle à disparu avec ses enfants, on avait pas cherché dans cette direction … »

« Allons voir l'opérateur ! »

« Je me charge du mandat et du capitaine » intervint Munch

« Merci. »


	10. Chapter 10 Respire

Envoyé via mon téléphone, soyez indulgents pour la mise en page, merci.

* * *

><p>Navré pour l'attente, je fais au mieux<p>

* * *

><p>Dans la rue, après avoir été à AT&amp;T.<p>

"Elle avait une autre ligne à une autre adresse

! Elle avait une double vie !" dit Olivia à Elliot sur un ton de mépris. "Quelle garce !"

"Liv ..."

"Ça va, El. C'est juste que ... Je suis sûre qu'elle se fiche de la mort de son mari. Ça doit la soulager au contraire."

"Surtout si c'est elle la meurtrière." répliqua Elliot.

"Quoi ?" demanda Liv en se retournant vivement "Tu penses que ... Tu penses qu'elle ... Non c'est impossible ... Elle est déjà venue à la maison ... Elle a des enfants ... Tromper son mari oui ... Je m'en doutais ... Mais de la à e qu'elle soit la meurtrière ..."

"Ce n'est qu'une hypothèse. On verra bien en Rendant une petite visite à cette adresse." répondit Elliot avec un petit sourire en montrant le petit bout de papier ou l'adresse était notée.

Elle eut un petit sourire, baissa la tête puis la releva "D'accord, mais avant, allons voir Cragen ... À mon avis, ça va chauffer."

Il souffla, , attrapa Olivia par les épaules et, ensemble, ils prirent la direction du central.

Au central.

À peine passé la porte, ils tombèrent nez à nez avec un Capitaine, plus qu'en colère.

Le visage sombre, les bras croisés, il les attendaient impatiemment.

Apparemment, Munch en avait déjà fais les frais. Il était assis à son bureau, tête baissée, ce qui était complètement en contraste avec son accoutumé présence.

"Vous deux, dans mon bureau !"

"Bien capitaine." répondirent-ils ensemble.

Combien de fois s'étaient-ils retrouvés dans ce bureau, pour recevoir un savon ? Ça il ne le savait pas, mais ils avaient toujours été ensemble. Comme aujourd'hui.

"J'attends une explication" commença Cragen sèchement. Il ne s'était pas assis, il voulait garder une position de force.

"Capitaine, je refuse d'abandonner si prés du but." répliqua Olivia sans baisser les yeux.

Il la regardait. Droit dans les yeux. Elle était déterminée, ses yeux étaient brillants. Elle avait une volonté à toute épreuve. Même si elle en souffrait, elle n'abandonnait et n'abandonnerait jamais une victime.

"Elliot laisse nous s'il te plaît."

Sans un bruit, et non sans un regard pour Olivia, il quitta le bureau.

"Liv ...tu es trop impliqué dans cette affaire pour ..."

"Non, capitaine ! Écoutez ... Je ... Laissez moi aller jusqu'au bout et si une fois, une seule fois, je ne fais pas preuve d'objectivité, alors j'accepterai que vous me retiriez de cette enquête. Mais ne éliminez pas sans même me donner ma chance capitaine. Vous me connaissais, vous savez que j'en suis capable."

"À quel prix ?"

Devant l'air étonné d'Olivia il continua. "Je sais que tu en es capable, mais tu souffres sur cette enquête. Tu es sûre de vouloir continuer ? Regardes moi dans les yeux, et promets moi de t'arrêter si ça ne va pas."

Le regardant droit dans les yeux, sans l'ombre d'une hésitation elle reprit la parole. "Cette enquête m'a rendu mon plus grand bonheur, capitaine. Cet homme ... Il avait des enfants, ils ne méritent pas ce qu'il s'est passé, à moi de leur rendre justice."

Il fronça les sourcils. "Les enfants, et sa femme, n'est ce pas ?"

"À vrai dire ... C'est compliqué. Laissez moi vous faire un résumé à toute l'équipe, et aussi d'expliquer ce que nous avons appris avec Elliot."

"Allons-y"

Dans la salle.

Tous les membres de l'équipe était attroupé autour du tableau mis en place par Olivia. C'est elle qui menait la danse. Elle avait bien l'intention de trouver la vérité.

"Bien. Comme vous le savez tous, la victime est un homme de 34 ans. Nous pensions qu'il se prénommait Mike Stevenson, or, grâce au docteur Warner, nous avons appris qu'en réalité, il se prénommait Jack Monroe. Il était marié à Hélène. Elle était comptable. Ils avaient deux enfant, Thomas et Anaïs. Tous les trois ont disparus."

Elle illustrait son discours en montrant les photos de cette famille qui avait été détruite. Elle voulait que chaque personne présente dans ce bureau voit leur visage, leur sourire. Elle ne voulait pas qu'ils les considèrent simplement comme un dossier supplémentaire dans leur pile, non, il s'agissait d'être humains, qui plus est, les enfants étaient peut être encore en vie, alors ils étaient hors de questions de se reposer sur ses lauriers !

"Comme vous le savez tous, Mon mari est en vie. Si durant ces trois années, il a du rester tapis dans l'ombre, c'est parce que ... Des suites d'une affaire face à un gros réseau de drogue, j'ai été menacé, alors Dean à préféré disparaître pour me protéger. Mais bref, suite à ça, c'est Monroe qui a repris l'affaire sous le pseudonyme de Mike Stevenson. Jusqu'à maintenant, j'ai cru que c'était de nouveau des suites à ce réseau de drogue que Jack avait été tué. Seulement voilà ... "

Tout le monde l'écoutait attentivement. Personne n'émettait un seul son. On se demandait même si ils respiraient.

"Avec Elliot nous avons découvert de nouveaux éléments qui nous font penser qu'Hélène n'est pas étrangère à la mort de Jack."

Pour la première fois depuis le début de son discours, elle vit une réaction sur le visage de ses hommes.

"Je les connaissaient personnellement. Je vous avoue que malgré mes soupçons sur son adultère, j'ai été la première surprise par tout ça."

Elle regardait ses hommes. Ils attendaient la suite.

"En fouillant dans les affaires d'Hélène et en faisant quelques recherches, nous avons trouvé de nouveaux éléments. Hélène avait plusieurs lignes téléphoniques, dont une qui est facturée à cette adresse." poursuivit-elle en écrivant l'adresse sur le tableau. Malgré elle, son regard se posa ensuite sur son bureau, et plus précisément, sur la photo d'elle et Tania. Elle sentit une boule à son estomac, et se tourna vers Munch et Elliot.

"Je vous demande d'aller à cette adresse ensemble. Il n'y a pas besoin de mandat après tout, puisqu'officiellement, elle est notre victime. Nous aviserons à ce moment là, si vous avez trouve quelque chose. Je vous demande à tous de faire attention. Je ne connais pas encore le fin mot de cette enquête, mais ce que je sais, c'est que le/la ou les meurtriers ne reculent devant rien."

Elle attrapa sa veste et se tourna vers son capitaine et s'approcha . "Capitaine ... Il faut que j'aille vie ma fille ... Je ... J'ai un mauvais pressentiment ..."

"Tu veux que je vienne ?" demanda t-il l'air inquiet

"Non ça va aller, elle est avec Simon, alors je suis sûre que tout va bien..."

"Vas-y."

"Merci"

On connaît tous ce sentiment de peur qui nous

ronge le ventre. Vous savez ce sentiment qui fait que nous avons l'impression que le pire va arriver. Olivia roulait à toute vitesse dans les rues de New York. Elle slalomait entre les voitures pour arriver le plus vite possible chez Simon. En regardant la photo d'elle et Tania elle s'est rendu compte que c'était elle le lien.

Elle n'en avait pas parlé, mais elle été persuadé que toute cette enquête; ce meurtre maquillé en crime sexuel; avait pour unique but de la faire enquêter ELLE. Et donc, qu'elle découvre la vérité sur Dean. Elle savait que le meurtrier en avait après Dean. Et le seul lien qui existait désormais entre Olivia et Dean, c'était leur fille.

Elle serra le volant de toutes ses forces et accéléra encore plus.

Au bout de quelques minutes elle arriva chez Simon. Elle couru jusqu'à l'intérieur de la maison

"Simon ? Tania ? Vous êtes la ?" cria t-elle avec le peu de souffle qui lui restait. "Tania ? Ma chérie ou est tu !"

Elle cherchait dans toutes les pièces, rien, personnes. Elle sentait son cœur s'accélérer, la peur monter, son souffle devenir court. Les larmes commençaient à lui piquer les yeux, jusqu'à ce que Le bruit de la porte la ramène a la réalité.

Simon riait aux éclats avec Tania posée sur ses épaules.

"Mais où étiez vous bon sang !" cria Olivia à bout de nerfs

Simon la regarda, sourcil froncé, étonné par sa réaction. En observant de plus près, il pouvait voir que la main d'Olivia tremblait, et lorsqu'elle passa une main dans ses cheveux en détournant le regard - signe de stress chez elle - il posa Tania à terre sans un mot. Elle couru dans les bras de sa maman

"Maman !"

Olivia la prit dans ses bras, et se força à lui sourire. "Mon amour .. Tu vas bien ma chérie ?"

"Oui ! On a été jouer au parc c'était chouette !"

"Tania ?" intervint Simon "Tu vas donner le pain aux oiseaux pendant que je parle avec maman ?"

"D'accord."

Enfin seuls, il la regarda droit dans les yeux.

"Et si tu m'expliquais ?"

"Excuses moi, je ... Je sais pas pourquoi j'ai paniqué." dit elle en détournant une fois de plus le regard. Il s'approcha et la serra dans ses bras.

"Ton nez s'allonge ... Dit moi la vérité ..."

Elle se retira de l'étreinte et le regarda. "Je crois que Tania est en danger ..."

"Par rapport à ton enquête je suppose."

Elle resta silencieuse.

"Liv ... Ça va aller ... Ne t'en fais pas ... On va la protéger ..."

Une nouvelle fois elle se blottit dans les bras de son frère, et se laissa bercer.

Chez Hélène Monroe. - Seconde adresse -

"Mme Monroe ? Vous êtes la ?" demanda Elliot à travers la porte en frappant. "Mme Monroe ?" insista t-il, mais toujours aucune réponse.

"Regarde Elliot" intervint John en montrant du doigt l'intérieur de la maison par la fenêtre. "Il y a un sacré foutoir la dedans"

"C'est parfait. Rentrons !"

"Mais ..."

"Elle très bien pu se faire agresser, nous rentrons pour constater" dit Elliot avec un clin d'oeuil.

Il défonça la porte et rentra, suivi de près par Munch.

"Tu fouilles en haut, je m'occupe du bas." ordonna Elliot. Munch s'exécuta sans broncher.

Arme à la main Elliot fouilla le bas de la maison. Il y avait un sacré bazars. Sur le meuble, on pouvait voir une fine pellicule de poussière qui commençait à apparaître. Il n'y avait pas de nourriture, encore une fausse piste ! Il n'y avait rien ici. Il souffla et s'approcha de l'escalier.

"Tu as trouvé quelque chose John ?"

Pas de réponse.

"John ?"

Toujours rien. L'inquiétude commençait à s'installer dans l'esprit d'Elliot. Il commença à monter les marches, sortant de nouveau son arme de son étui. "John ?" essaya t-il une nouvelle fois mais toujours rien.

Soudain, l'angoisse s'empara d'Elliot. Son ami gisait dans une marre de sang, mais il n'eut pas le temps d'aller à son secours, qu'il sombra lui aussi dans l'inconscience.

Dans l'immeuble d'Olivia.

"Oui capitaine, je vous appel des que j'aurais réussit à le joindre."

Elliot bon sang ... Tu devrais être rentre depuis un moment déjà ... {vous êtes bien sur le répondeur d'Elliot Stabler. Laissez un message.}

" Elliot ... C'est Liv ... On est inquiet avec Don ...

Ou êtes vous avec Munch ? Rappel moi."

Elle raccrocha, puis regarda sa fille. "Et si on commandait une pizza pour ce soir ?"

"Ouiii !" répondit Tania en sautillant.

Olivia se mit à rire, pris la main de sa fille et rentra dans son appartement. Tania couru dans sa chambre, et Olivia se dirigea dans la cuisine. Lorsqu'elle alluma la lumière, elle laissa tomber son sac sur le sol, et son souffle se coupa.

"Hé...hé... Hélène..." balbutia t-elle

Hélène était là, arme à la main, prête à tirer su Olivia.

"Maman ?" dit Tania en se montrant. Instinctivement Hélène pointa son arme sur elle. Olivia, sans même réfléchir, se plaça devant Tania et la maintient avec ses bras pour qu'elle ne bouge pas.

"Qu'est ce qu'il te prends Hélène ? Où sont tes enfants ?"

"À la différence de ta réaction, moi je me fiche qu'ils soient morts ou non."

Le sang ne fit qu'un tour dans le corps d'Olivia

Hélène éclata de rire en ayant vu la lueur qui était passée dans les yeux d'Olivia.

"Tu es tellement prévisible. Toi et ton sens de la justice. Je savais que tu étais sur mes traces alors je me suis dit pourquoi ne pas venir à ta rencontre ?"

Olivia resta silencieuse.

"Alors Olivia, on va parler un peu" dit-elle posant son arme, avec le sourire mauvais.

Dans la deuxième maison d'helene.

La visions brouillée, un mal de crâne horrible. Voilà ce que ressentait Elliot. Il reprenait peu à peu ses esprit. Il voulu se frotter les yeux, mais ses mains étaient attachées derrière son dos. Ses pieds aussi étaient ligotés, que c'était-il passé ?

John ! Mon dieu John ! Ou était il ! Il ouvrit complètement les yeux et chercha son ami du regard. Il était à quelques mètres de lui, toujours inconscient. Il était très pâle, ce qui inquiéta Elliot. "John ? John réveilles toi ! Réponds moi John !"

Elliot s'agitait beaucoup, et même si les liens des cordes lui lacerait les poignets et les chevilles, il s'en fichait.

"John ! S'il te plaît !"

Soudain un bruit de rire se fit entendre derrière Elliot.

"Déjà réveillé inspecteur ?"

Une voix d'Homme. Une voix très grave. C'est la première fois qu'Elliot entendait une voix aussi grave.

"Qui êtes vous ?"

"Peu importe, mon nom ne vous dira rien. Vous n'auriez pas du venir ici"

"Que faites vous chez Hélène Monroe ?"

"Je vais tout vous dire, puisque de toute façon je vais ensuite vous tuer. Alors par ou commençons-nous ?"

Chez Olivia.

Olivia maintenait toujours Tania cachait derrière elle.

Elle avait peur. Oui elle avait peur. Mais pas pour elle. Pour sa fille. Elle n'avait que 3 ans et demi. Elle ne devrait pas à avoir à vivre tout ça !

"Pourquoi fais tu cela Hélène ?"

"Maman ... Maman la dame me fait peur ..." balbutia Tania la gorge nouée.

"Ça va aller ma chérie ..." dit Olivia en la serrant dans ses bras pour tenter de la rassurer.

"Pauvre petite enfant" ironisa Hélène.

Olivia lui lança un regard noir.

"C'est une enfant !"

"Anaïs et Thomas aussi étaient des enfants" répondit-elle nonchalamment en haussa les épaules.

"Qu... C'était ... Je ... C'était tes ... Enfants ..." déglutit-elle avec difficulté. "Co...Comment tu as pu ..."

Ce n'était pas une question... Non ... Elle essayait juste d'assimiler la vérité. Elle n'avait rien pu faire pour sauver ces enfants ... Elle avait gardé espoir jusqu'à la fin ...

"Je me fichais d'eux."

"Mais ! Tu les avaient mis au monde ! Tu les avez portés en toi !" s'écria Olivia en se levant furibonde

"Ferme la !" s'énerva à son tour Hélène en pointant de nouveau Olivia de son arme. "Tout ça c'est de ta faute ! Alors ferme la !"

Sa faute ? Elle ne comprenait pas.

"Je n'aimais pas Mike ! Je suis sortie avec lui uniquement pour me rapprocher à nouveau de Dean ! Mais ça n'a servi à rien !"

Elle levait les mains au ciel pour aaccentuer chaque parole

"Le jour ou tu es rentrée dans sa vie... Avant Dean ne pensait qu'à lui ! Il se fichait des femmes, ça je le savais, mais quand il avait "besoin" c'est moi qu'il venait voir ! Et toi ..."

Elle eut un rire nerveux

"Au début ... Il voulait juste te mettre dans son lit ! Mais toi tu n'était pas ce genre de femme. Il ne sait pas ni comment ni pourquoi, mais il est tombé amoureux de toi. Il a décidé de changer pour toi. C'est devenu un homme extraordinaire. Et tu as fini par l'aimer à ton tour.

L'homme qu'il est devenu ... J'aurais aimé qu'il soit comme ça avec moi ! Et Tania serait ma fille et non la tienne !"

Il fallait qu'elle assimile tout ça, elle avait besoin de quelques minutes.

"Et quand tu sera morte, je serait la pour le réconforter, après tout moi aussi jai perdue mon mari, nous vivrons la même chose !"

"Tu le prends pour un imbécile !"

"Peut être, mais ce sera mon imbécile ! Et c'est avec moi qu'il s'enverra en l'air !"

Le dégoût se lisait sur le visage d'Olivia

"Il faisait déjà l'amour comme un dieu a l'époque, c'est toujours le cas Olivia ?"

Son sang ne fit qu'un tour. Ses mains tremblaient. L'adrénaline. Mais elle ne pouvait rien faire, Tania était la. Elle ne pouvait pas prendre de risques. Pas avec sa fille juste à côté.

"Je le verrai bien par moi même après tout."

"Jamais il ne couchera avec toi ! Tu es une meurtrière ! Tu as tué tes enfants et ton mari pour un homme qui ne t'a jamais aimé !"

"Ta gueule !" hurla Hélène en assénant un coup sur le visage d'Olivia avec la crosse de son arme . Elle tomba lourdement à terre et perdit conscience.

"Maman ! Maman reveilles toi maman !"

Pendant ce temps ...

"Mais qui êtes vous a la fin !"

"Ca vous importe vraiment ?" répondit l'homme s'adossant au mur. Il souffla et repris "Je suis le frère d'Hélène."

"Pourquoi faites vous cela ?"

"Pour ma sœur. En ce moment, elle est chez votre collègue. Plutôt mignonne."

Un excès de rage s'empara immédiatement d'Elliot.

"Espèce d'ordure !" hurla t-il "Si jamais ..."

"Quoi ? Vous croyez être en mesure de me faire des menaces ?" dit l'homme s'approchant à quelques centimètres du visage d'Elliot

"E...Elliot ..."

"Munch ?"

Il commençait à se réveiller. Mais il avait une atroce douleur à l'épaule. Il avait perdu beaucoup de sang.

"Fini de jouer. Maintenant, passons aux choses sérieuses."

"Pourquoi ? Pourquoi faites vous cela pour votre sœur. Expliquez nous"

"Puisque vous y tenez."

Chez Olivia.

Olivia reprenait peu à peu ses esprits. Elle avait un goût bizarre dans la bouche. Un goût salé. Un goût de sang. Elle ouvrit complétement les yeux quand les sanglots de sa fille atteignirent son oreille.

"Tania ?" dit-elle se relevant d'un bond. Elle fit la grimace, elle avait un sacré mal de tête, mais peu importe !

Lorsque son regard croisa celui de Tania, sa respiration se coupa.

Hélène avait posée son arme sur la tempe de Tania.

"Non ... non ... Prends moi ... Mais laisse ma fille je t'en prie ..." supplia Olivia en s'agenouillant et laissant couler les larmes sur ses joues. "Je ferais tout ce que tu veux ..."

"Je n'ai pas besoin de toi, Dean sera bientôt à mes pieds ..."

"Ma fille n'a rien a voir avec tout ça ..."

"Je me fiche d'elles" se fit soudainement entendre.

"C'est Hélène qui a comploté tout ça !"

"Oui."

"Mais qu'est ce que vous y gagné, vous ?"

Il fallait gagné du temps.

"Rien je vous l'avoue. Mais c'est ma petite soeur, et je ferais tout pour elle."

"Jusqu'à tuer."

il y eut une ombre d'hesitation sur le visage de l'homme, Elliot devait jouer la dessus.

"Blesser quelQu'un est une chose, lui ôter en est une autre."

"Ah oui ?"

L'homme pointa son arme vers Munch qui n'avait même plus la force de relever la tête. Après tout, il fallait bien se l'avouer,Munch n'était plus très jeune.

"Non ! Laissez le ! Je ... Prenez moi ... Mais laissez le partir..."

"Vous me croyez assez stupide pour le laisser partir ?"

"Il est blessé, il va mourir !"

"C'est le but ..."

"Munch est blessé ! Prévenez les secours et allons y ! Nous avons localisé le portable d'Elliot. Ils sont toujours dans la seconde maison d'Helene ! Vite le temps presse !

" s'écria Fin.

Elliot avait réussit à appeler le portable de Fin. Il savait qu'il comprendrait vite. Il espérait juste qu'ils arrivent à temps.

Dean. Il était la. Mais pourquoi était il venu ? Partagée entre le soulagement et l'angoisse, Olivia ne cessait de laisser couler les larmes sur son visage.

"Que fais tu ici ? Tu étais encore venu voir cette traînée alors que tu es en mission ! Pfff"

"C'est exact. Mais j'étais venue uniquement pour lui dire que tout était fini entre nous."

"Dean..." intervint Olivia la gorge nouée

"Quoi ?" répondit-il le regard dur en se rapprochant d'elle "Maintenant que Mike n'est plus la, Hélène et moi pouvons de nouveau être ensemble."

"Arrête de mentir !" s'écria Hélène serrant un peu plus Tania qui émit un petit gémissement.

Il ne devait rien laisser paraître. Non il fallait qu'il reste sérieux. Il en valait de la vie de sa femme et de sa fille.

"Tu crois Que je te mens ? Alors que je n'ai jamais denié venir voir ma sois disante fille ?"

Bon sang ... J'espère Qu'elle comprendra tout ça ... Elle est si petite ... Elle semblait si fragile.. Il aurait voulu la prendre dans ses bras pour la réconforter et la serrer fort contre lui. Lui dire qu'il l'aime de tout son cœur, et qu'il aurait aimé être auprès d'elle chaque jour.

"Mais ... Papa ..." pleura t-elle

Non ... Ne réagit pas Dean ... C'est pour son bien ...

Il avait la gorge nouée et la nausée à l'idée de ce qu'il allait devoir faire, mais il n'avait pas d'autres solutions.

"Laisse les partir on se fiche d'elles." demanda t-il s'approchant d'Helene.

"Ne t'approches pas ou je la tue !"

"Tu peux la tuer, mais alors tu finira en prison. Et nous ne pourrons pas être ensemble. Alors que la nous les laissons partir, et nous aussi nous partirons, ensemble, en Italie."

Il n'était plus qu'à quelques centimètres d'elle.

"Tu es sérieux ?"

"On ne peut plus sérieux ..." souffla t-il en l'embrassant. Il posa ses mains sur son visage et sattaqua à son cou.

"Tu vois Olivia, c'est avec elle que je veux être. Tu était plutôt pas mal au pieux mais Hélène est bien meilleure. Elle me donne plus de plaisir."

Hélène avait complètement baissé sa garde, Dean en profita pour lui arracher l'arme de sa main et attira Tania contre lui. Elle pleurait et s'accrocha de toutes ses forces à la veste de son papa.

Il pointa l'arme sur Hélène. "Sale garce, tu n'aurais jamais du t'en prendre à ma fille et ma femme. Jamais tu n'arrivera à la cheville d'Olivia. "Espèce d'enfoiré"

Il sourit. "Je ne m'inquiétes pas pour toi. En prison tu aura l'occasion de trouver des hommes qui te procureront du plaisir" ironisa t-il alors que des agents passaient à la porte à ce moment là pour emmener Hélène.

"Tu me le payera !"

"Oui oui c'est ça ..."

C'était fini. Il savait qu'elle serait dans une des prisons du FBi et qu'elle n'en sortirait jamais. Grâce à Fin, il allait bientôt boucler l'affaire du réseau de drogue, et il pourrait enfin vivre tranquillement avec Olivia et leur fille.

Il s'accroupit, et pour la première fois, pu regarder sa fille dans les yeux. Elle avait les mêmes yeux que lui.

"Bonjour Tania. Je suis désolée pour tout ça ... "

"T'a encore arrêté un méchant ... Comme les super héros ..."

Il sourit et acquiesça.

"Tu vas revenir à la maison avec moi et maman ?"

"Tu veux bien ? Tu m'en veux d'avoir du partir jusqu'à maintenant ?"

"Non... Parce que mon papa est un super héros !" dit Tania en sautant dans les bras de son papa.

Lorsqu'il se retourna, avec Tania dans ses bras, Olivia était toujours agenouillée par terre, tête baissée . Elle était en état de choc.

"Hey Liv ... Chérie ... Regardes moi ..."

Elle avait les yeux remplit de larmes.

"Liv ... C'est fini ..."

"Maman pleures pas ..." dit Tania en allant sécher les larmes de sa maman

Olivia la serra très fort dans ses bras. L'espace d'un instant elle setait sentir impuissante. Elle avait eu si peur de perdre sa fille. Elle ne se le serait jamais pardonné. Dean les serra dans ses bras et caressa les cheveux de Liv.

"J'ai eu si peur ... Comment as tu su ..."

Elle devait savoir la vérité.

"Dean ... ?" demanda t-elle en le regardant droit dans les yeux

"Elliot et John sont en mauvaise posture. Elliot a réussi à composer le numéro de Fin, il a tout entendu, et l'Homme à dit qu'helene était ici. J'ai foncé et Fin est parti avec les autres au secours d'Elliot et John.

"Oh mon dieu ..." souffla t-elle "allons-y !"

"Je peux venir ?" demanda Tania

Dean et Olivia se regardèrent. C'était dangereux, et même si Olivia n'avait aucune envie de laisser sa fille, elle ne pouvait pas l'emmener.

"Ma puce, je voudrais que tu restes avec le monsieur la bas. Et je te promets que quand tout sera fini, maman et papa viennent te chercher, d'accord ?"

"C'est vrai papa ? Tu vas venir me chercher ?"

"Oui mon ange ... Je te promet d'être toujours auprès de toi maintenant que les méchants ne sont plus la ..." dit en s'accroupissant à la hauteur de Tania.

Elle sauta dans ses bras et se nicha dans son cou.

"Alors je vous attends."

Dean la confia à un de ses collègues, et ensemble, avec Olivia , s'en allèrent en courant.

Dean prit le Volant. Il conduirait sûrement plus vite.

"Liv ..." commença t-il en conduisant "À propos de tout à l'heure quand j'ai dit toutes ces choses et que je l'ai ..."

"Ça va Dean." coupa Olivia qui ressentit un frisson en repensant à ça. Il avait eu l'air tellement sérieux.

"Tu sais que c'était faux ..."

"Oui, je sais."

"Tu en es sûre. ?"

"Dean ... J'ai juste été un peu secoué tu comprends ? J'avais l'impression de vivre un cauchemar ... Et tout ça ... Ça a accentué ce cauchemar ... Mais je ne t'en veux pas. Je sais que tu as fais ça pour nous sauver et que ça a du être difficile pour toi."

Elle lui prit la main. "Tout ce qu'elle m'a dit ... Je sais aussi que c'est vrai ... Et je me demande pourquoi tu ne m'a jamais dit la vérité voilà tout ..."

"Je suppose qu'elle t'a tout dit .."

"Oui ..."

"Liv ... Je ne suis plus cet homme ... Je t'aime de tout mon cœur ... Je ne t'ai jamais menti sur l'homme que j'étais avant ..."

"Je sais ... Et l'espace d'un instant j'ai cru que tu l'étais toujours..."

"Je te demande pardon..."

"Quand tout ça sera fini ... Je veux juste qu'on ai à nouveau une vie normale"

"C'est pour ça que je vais quitter le FBi. Non ne dit rien" coupa t-il " j'y ai beaucoup réfléchi . Je veux être auprès de toi et Tania. Ça fais un moment que j'y pense. Rien de tout cela ne serait arrivé si j'avais eu le courage de le faire avant. Alors pour moi, le FBI cest fini .

Elle était heureuse et soulagée. Enfin ils allaient vivre heureux, avec leur fille. Et leur autre petit bébé qui grandissait actuellement dans le ventre d'Olivia, mais dont ils ne connaissaient pas encore l'existence.

Ils arrivèrent devant la maison. Beaucoup de Policiers étaient déjà là, dont le Capitaine.

Elle couru dans ses bras.

"Don ... Comment va Elliot ? Et John ?"

"John est blessé, il a perdu beaucoup de sang, mais il est vivant. Elliot va bien. Fin s'est introduit à l'intérieur. On attends.

Et toi ? Comment vas tu ?"

"Je vais bien ... Grâce à Dean..." dit elle le regardant donner des ordres aux Policiers.

À l'intérieur.

Finn et le frère d'Hélène se menaçait mutuellement avec leur arme. John avait sombre dans l'inconscience.

"Ne soyez pas stupide, baissez votre arme."

"Hors de questions ! Vous allez me tuer avec tous ces flics dehors !"

"Personne ne vous tuera ! Mais rendez vous ! Le sergent Munch va mourir si il ne peut pas être transporté à l'hôpital. Vous voulez vraiment avoir un meurtre sur le dos à cause de votre sœur ? Vous n'êtes pas un meurtrier. Elle s'est servi de vous, comme de Mike. Ouvrez les yeux."

"Non ... Non... C'est ma sœur ... Elle ne se serait pas servit de moi ... C'est ma sœur ..."

"Oui, mais c'est avant tout une manipulatrice."

"Dean je veux y aller !"

"Hors de Questions c'est trop dangereux Livia !"

"Arrête de te comporter comme mon mari ici ! Je suis une flic comme les autres !"

Il s'approcha d'elle suffisamment pour que personne n'entende ce Qu'il allait dire. "Ne me demande pas ça Liv ... Je t'en supplie ..."

"Dean ... Ce sont mes amis ..."

Il la regarda. Elle était vraiment prête à tout pour les gens qu'elle aimait.

"D'accord ... Vas-y ..." dit-il en passant une main dans ses cheveux. - signe de stress -

Sans plus attendre elle se mit à courir vers la maison, mais pris d'un soudain besoin, elle fit demi tour, et embrassa tendrement Dean.

"Je t'aime mon amour"

Et c'est sur ces dernières paroles qu'il la regarda rentrer dans la maison. Il avait un mauvais pressentiment. Très mauvais pressentiment.

"Ouvrez les yeux !"

"Fermez la ! C'est ma sœur !"

"Oui c'est votre sœur. Et vous l'aimez" intervint Olivia en entrant dans la pièce les paumes levées vers le ciel en signe de paix "et Votre neveu ? Et votre nièce ? Vous les aimez ?"

"Oui bien sur ! Pourquoi ?"

"Vous n'êtes pas au courant bien évidemment ... Votre Sœur ... Hélène ... Elle les as ... Ils sont ... Morts David ..."

"Non ! Vous mentez ! Taisez vous !" Hurla t-il " et comment connaissez vous mon nom !"

"Hélène m'avais dit qu'elle avait un frère adoptif. Et je vous jure sur la tête de ma petite fille que c'est la vérité. Elle s'est débarrassé de Thomas et Anaïs ... Je suis désolée David ... J'aurais voulu ..." dit elle en s'approchant encore un peu plus. Finn était désormais derrière elle.

"Ta gueule ! C'est de ta faute ! Tout ça c'est de ta faute ! Jai tout perdue ! Tu vas me le payer !"

De dehors on entendit deux coups de feu retentir. Dean sentit son cœur se serrer.

Et il avait raison. Le premier coup de feu avait été pour Olivia. Le second était Fin qui avait abattu David.

Dean se précipita à l'intérieur. Il crut que son cœur allait s'arrêter en voyant Olivia à terre dans une marre de sang, avec Fin qui tentait de la réanimer, Elliot qui hurlait son prénom, et Munch toujours inconscient.

Il allait se réveiller. Oui tout ça était un cauchemar.

Plus rien n'existait autour de lui. Il avait l'impression que le temps s'était arrêté. Il regardait les médecins s'affairer sur John et Olivia.

John fut vite transporter. Son cœur battait, il avait juste une blessure à l'arme blanche. D'après ce que Dean avait entendu, les nerfs étaient touchés, il faudrait l'opérer. Mais il s'en sortirait.

"On la perds !"

Non ... Non pas ça ...

Il s'effondra sur le sol. Tout, mais pas ça. Elle ne pouvait pas mourir. Pas elle. Pourquoi l'avait-il laissé entrer ! Tout ça, c'est de sa faute à lui ! Le pire c'est qu'elle lui avait dit je t'aime avant de rentrer dans cette saleté de maison ! Et il n'avait même pas été de capable de lui dire "Moi aussi " quel pauvre con !

Elle doit vivre ! Elle n'a pas le droit de mourir !

"Toujours rien !"

Respire Olivia. Je t'en supplie, respire. Sans toi je ne suis plus rien ... Et Tania ... Si tu ne le fais pas pour moi ... Fais le pour elle ... reviens Olivia !

Respire ! Bon sang respire !

Si toi même tu ne respires pas, comment veut tu que moi je respire ? C'est toi mon oxygène.

Je ne serait pas la aujourd'hui si tu n'étais pas la. Je ne serait pas l'homme, le mari , le père que je suis, si tu n'avais pas été la.

Respires, mon cœur ne bat que pour toi ... Si le tiens ne bats plus, le mien ne peut pas battre. Respires je t'en supplie. Respires...

Il pleurait. Il en s'en rendait pas compte, mais il pleurait. Fin et Elliot était à côté d'elle, ils lui demandait, eux aussi, de vivre.

On a tous besoin de toi, tu imagines que tu ne manquerait pas à grand monde ? Tu te trompes. Le plus impressionnant dans tout ça, c'est que tu ne te rends même pas compte à quel point ta seule présence rends heureux ton entourage. Ton sourire, ta joie de vivre. Ton intégrité, ta gentillesse, ta bonté, ta générosité ... Tu es la femme la plus merveilleuse que j'ai rencontré ...

On dit toujours que ce sont les meilleurs qui partent en premier ... Mais ne part pas je t'en supplie. Respire bon sang ... Ils n'ont pas besoin de toi la haut, mais nous oui. On a tous besoin de toi ici...

"C'est fini ..."

Son coeur s'arrêta. Non ... Non... Pas ça ... Elle ne pouvait pas être morte...


	11. Chapter 11  Maman

**Bonjour tout le monde !  
><strong>

**Voilà la suite, en espérant que ca vous plaise.  
><strong>

**En ce qui concerne le dernier paragraphe, en italique, il s'agit des pensées de la personne concernée, et ce qui est en gras et centré, il s'agit de Tania et de Dean qui Parlent. Voilà voilà !  
><strong>

**Dites moi ce que vous en pensez. ;)**

* * *

><p><em><strong>1 semaine plus tard.<strong>_

L'hiver allait être rude cette année. Nous n'étions qu'en automne qu'il faisait déjà très froid. Dean décida de prendre son long manteau noir. C'est Olivia qui lui avait offert au début de leur relation. Elle en avait eu assez qu'il ne fasse pas plus attention au froid. Même si il avait fait la grimace le jour ou elle lui avait rapporté ce manteau, il l'aimait beaucoup. Et il avait une grande valeur à ses yeux.

Il se regarda dans le miroir de l'entré. Il était pâle comme la mort, et avait des cernes très creusées sous ses yeux. Son regard était vide, mais il essayait de faire bonne figure, pour Tania.

« Tania, chérie, on y va. » annonça Dean.

Une semaine. Voilà, ça faisait une semaine qu'il vivait dans ce grand appartement avec sa fille. Olivia avait du se sentir bien seule ici quand il avait disparu durant ces trois années. Elle n'avait jamais cessé de penser à lui se dit-il en voyant les photos qu'elle avait mise dans sa chambre. Uniquement dans sa chambre, la ou ses invités ne pourrait pas les voir. Elle avait sûrement voulu faire comme si tout allait bien, comme d'habitude.

Olivia ... L'amour de sa vie ...

Il secoua la tête. Ce n'était pas le moment.

Il choisit dans le placard une écharpe toute douce pour sa fille, et un petit manteau qui était très chaud. Il sourit. Décidément, Olivia était une mère merveilleuse. Comment elle avait pu penser, à l'époque, lorsqu'ils parlaient d'enfants, qu'elle serait une mauvaise mère ?

« Papa ? » se fit entendre

Dean et Tania s'étaient beaucoup rapprochés durant ces 7 jours. Dean lui avait dit toute la vérité, Avec des mots simples, par rapport à son absence de ces trois années. Elle avait tout compris, et été heureuse d'avoir son papa. Elle se fichait "d'avant". Aujourd'hui il était là, c'est tout ce qui comptait.

« Je peux aller voir maman s'il te plaît aujourd'hui ? »

Une semaine était passée, et Tania n'avait pas revu sa maman depuis. Dean la trouvait trop jeune.

« Elle me manques maman ... » avoua Tania en baissant la tête

Il s'approcha d'elle, et s'agenouilla. « Elle me manque aussi ma puce ... Viens je vais t'emmener, mais habilles toi avec ça avant » ordonna t-il en lui tendant le manteau et l'écharpe.

Tania s'habilla immédiatement. Elle voulait absolument voir sa maman. Elle avait un petit cadeau pour elle.

10 minutes plus tard, ils étaient en voiture, roulant dans les rues de New-York, pour retrouver Olivia.

* * *

><p><strong><em>1 semaine plus tôt<em>**

_Il était agenouillé par terre. Il avait l'impression que son cœur avait cessé de battre en même temps que celui de sa femme. _

_Non, non, c'est impossible. Elle n'est pas morte. Pas elle. Pas Olivia Benson-Porter. _

_Non Liv tu n'as pas le droit ! _

_As-tu pensé une seule seconde à moi ? À notre fille ? _

_Je sais désormais ce que tu as ressenti le jour ou je me suis fais passer pour mort._

_Si j'avais affronté la réalité au lieu de disparaître, tu serais encore la aujourd'hui. _

_Tout est de ma faute. Comment j'ai pu laisser faire ça ? J'étais censé te protéger, te rendre heureuse, t'aimer. Te montrer que la vie peut être merveilleuse. Je croyais avoir changé et être devenu un homme meilleur, mais en fait non. _

_Les larmes ne coulaient même pas sur son visage. Il était dans sa bulle. Il regardait les paumes de ses mains. Il n'entendait pas ce qu'il se passait autour de lui. Il ne voyait pas non plus les gens autour de lui. _

_Tellement pris dans ses pensées, tellement pris dans ses prières, il n'entendait pas Cragen lui parler. _

_« Dean ... Dean tu m'entends ? » demanda t-il secouant légèrement ce dernier. Pour la première fois depuis plusieurs minutes il releva la tête. « C'est fini ... tout va bien, relève toi, elle respire. »_

_« Elle...elle res...pire? »_

_C'était Don depuis le début qui lui disait que c'était fini, que tout allait bien. Mais tellement pris par la peur, tellement pris à imaginer le pire, il avait imaginé le pire._

_Il se contenta d'hocher la tête. À ce moment la, Olivia passa à côté de lui sur la civière. Elle respirait, mais était toujours inconsciente. Il devait allait l'opérer d'urgence. _

_« Je veux aller avec elle ... Je suis son mari... » Annonça Dean à l'un des médecins._

_« Bien venez avec nous. Connaissez-vous son groupe sanguin ? »_

_« A positif »_

_« D'accord. On y va ! Préviens le bloc qu'il nous faut du A positif ! » Ordonna le médecin à son collègue._

* * *

><p>Oui, Olivia était toujours en vie. Si on peut appeler ça vivre.<p>

La balle était passée à quelques centimètres de son coeur.

Elle avait survécu à l'opération. Mais était dans le coma. Les médecins avaient annoncé à Dean, que même si elle se réveillait, il ne savait pas si elle aurait des séquelles neurologiques.

Mais il ne voulait pas perdre espoir. Il voulait continuer d'y croire.

Oui, Olivia se réveillerait, tout irai bien, et il vivrait heureux. Olivia, Tania et lui vivrait heureux.

* * *

><p><strong>- Quelques heures après l'opération –<strong>

Dean était au chevet d'Olivia. Elle venait de sortir du bloc. Elle était vivante. Elle allait vivre.

« Mr Porter ? » Se fit soudainement entendre

Un médecin venait d'entrer dans la chambre.

« Oui ? »

La femme en face de lui semblait préoccupée.

« Quelque chose ne va pas avec ma femme ? Il y a des complications ? » S'enquit-il inquiet

« Je ne vais pas aller par quatre chemins. Votre femme était enceinte ... »

Enceinte. Enceinte ... Un autre enfant ...

Était ? Était ... Mais alors ...

« Était ... ? » répéta t-il d'une voix qui montrait toute sa détresse

« Je suis désolé, nous n'avons rien pu faire. Il fallait agir très vite et ... Il était difficile de voir sa grossesse. Elle était vraiment récente... »

« Je comprends ... Merci Docteur … »

Est ce qu'il devrait lui dire ?

Il n'avait pas le droit de lui cacher la vérité, et elle finirait bien par le savoir tôt ou tard ...

Il s'en voulait de tout ce qui arrivait, mais on ne revient pas sur le passé. On apprend à vivre avec au présent pour mieux voir son lendemain. Et lui, il voulait que demain soit fait avec sa femme et sa fille.

* * *

><p><strong>- Durant la semaine qui venait de passer -<strong>

_Cragen_ : Devant la fenêtre, les bras croisés dans le dos, il regardait la circulation de New-york.

« Liv... Je ne sais pas si tu peux m'entendre, mais j'ai besoin de te parler. » Il se retourna et alla s'asseoir à côté d'elle « Tu sais ... Tu nous manques ... Fin à réussi son enquête en immersion. Tout le réseau est démantelé. Nous sommes très fier de lui. Lui et Munch sont toujours en train de jouer comme des enfants. » Il eut un sursaut de rire. « C'est vrai que son café est dur à avaler mais j'ai connu pire. » Il souriait sachant qu'Olivia aussi sourirait en entendant ça.

« Elliot s'ennuie de toi ... Il à hâte que tu reviennes. Et quand à Dean, brave garçon, il s'occupe très bien de votre petite fille. C'est un très bon père. Il va bientôt t'emmener Tania. »

Il s'arrêta quelques secondes.

« Je t'aime Liv. Tu es comme ma propre fille, réveil toi s'il te plaît ... On à tous besoin de toi. »

* * *

><p><em><span>Fin<span>_ : Assis sur la chaise, il regardait Olivia en silence.

Déjà 20 minutes de passées. Elle semblait paisible. « Je suis pas douée pour ce genre de chose Olivia. Mais si tu ne te réveil pas, je vais étrangler Munch. Il va tous nous empoisonner avec son jus de chaussette. »

Il la fixait toujours. Il espérait tellement qu'un sourire se dessine sur ses lèvres.

Il soupira bruyamment. « En réalité ... Tu me manques Liv ... Hors de question que je reçoive une médaille sans toi. Alors arrête de jouer ta flemmarde et réveille toi ... Ok? »

* * *

><p><em><span>Munch<span>_ : « Bon Olivia, si tu m'aimes, viens me protéger de Fin. Je crois qu'il va finir par m'étrangler. Pourtant, mon café est très bon. » dit-il haussant les épaules nonchalamment

« Liv ... Ton rire me manques, j'ai hâte que tu nous reviennes. »

* * *

><p><em><span>Elliot<span>_ : il tournait en rond comme un lion en cage. On aurait cru qu'il allait hurler, pourtant, en réalité il était anéanti.

« Livi ... » Sa voix était brisée. « Tu ne peux pas ... Ne nous fais pas ça ... On a tellement besoin de toi ici ... Ta présence nous rends tous heureux. Tu nous manques. Ne t'inquiètes pas pour ta petite Tania, Dean s'en occupe très bien. C'est un homme bien, et vous allez enfin vivre heureux ensemble, hein ? Parce que tu vas te réveiller. Oui j'en suis sur. Tu te réveilleras. Je crois en toi. Tu ... Tu es la femme la plus forte que je connaisse. Pour le moment, tu as besoin de reprendre des forces, alors ... Reposes toi ... Et reviens nous vite ma Livi. » Dit il en l'embrassant tendrement sur le front. « Tu es ma coéquipière, personne ne te remplacera, je t'attends, je te le promets. »

* * *

><p><strong>- Aujourd'hui -<strong>

Le médecin avait été clair. Olivia ne pourrait plus jamais aller sur le terrain. La balle n'était pas passée loin de son cœur, et elle devrait faire attention à elle. Même si elle serait contre, Dean ne la laisserait pas y retourner. Il n'en avait parle à personne pour le moment.

La porte de la chambre d'Olivia était ouverte. Dean restait dans l'encadrement de la porte, Tania à la main. Elle était libre de faire demi-tour si elle le voulait. Mais au lieu de ça, elle secoua légèrement le bras de Dean qui était complètement paralysé devant Olivia.

« Papa ... Je peux ? »

Elle parlait évidemment d'aller rejoindre sa maman.

« Oui, ma chérie. Tu veux rester seule avec maman ou tu veux que je vienne ? »

Elle se dandina d'un pied sur l'autre.

« Bah... »

Il sourit. « Vas-y, je t'attends ici »

« Merci papa »

Tania s'avança doucement vers sa maman. Elle fit le tour du lit, et alla déposer un petit bisou sur la joue d'Olivia.

« Maman je t'ai apporté un cadeau pour que tu te réveilles plus vite. » dit Tania en sortant de sa poche un petit bracelet en caoutchouc Jaune. « C'est toi qui me l'avait donné tu te souviens. Tu m'avais dit que c'était papa qui te l'avait mis à ton poignet pour te porter bonheur, alors je te le redonne. Il est gentil papa, pi ben tu sais il était vrai ton secret ! Papa c'est le plus beau du monde ! »

Dean sourit en entendant ça.

« Je t'aime maman. Réveille-toi vite pour qu'on puisse être comme avant. » finit Tania en s'allongeant pour se nicher contre sa maman. « Tu me manques ... » hoqueta t-elle. Quelques petites larmes trouvèrent leur chemin jusqu'aux yeux de la petite fille qui espérait sentir les bras de sa maman l'entourer.

Voyant ça, Dean jugea qu'elle en avait vu assez.

Il rentra dans la chambre et la porta dans ses bras. « Ça suffit chérie, on rentre. »

Contrairement à ce qu'il pensait, elle se mit à se débattre de tout son corps, et à crier.

« Non ! Lâche-moi Non ! Je veux pas je veux pas ! »

« Hey Tania ! Tania ! Mais enfin calmes toi ! » dit il en la reposant à terre. Il s'agenouille devant elle, et la maintient par les épaules. « Qu'est ce qu'il te prends ? »

« Je veux pas je veux pas ! » répétait-elle

« Qu'est ce que tu ne veux pas ? » demanda t-il d'une voix douce

« Laisser Maman ! Toi tu veux moi non ! »

« Tania tu ne peux pas rester ici... »

« NON ! T'ES NUL ! JE TE DÉTESTE ! »

Il cru un instant que ses jambes allaient le lâcher. Ces mots résonnaient dans sa tête. _'Je te déteste'_

« Très bien. Tu me déteste ? Et bien tant pis ! J'ai promis à ta maman de te protéger et toujours tout faire pour toi, alors c'est ce que je fais. » Dit-il en l'attrapant de nouveau pour la sortir de la chambre.

« Maman ! Maman ! MAMAN ! S'il te plaît maman ! Réveilles toi ! Maman maman ! »

* * *

><p><em>J'ai du mal à respirer. J'ai l'impression qu'on me compresse le cœur. Ou suis-je ? <em>

_Qui sont toutes ces personnes qui ne font que de me parler ? _

_Je connais leur voix. Oui elles ne me sont pas inconnues. Eux me connaissent. Et ils ont l'air de m'apprécier. Ils disent que je leur manque. Qu'il veuille que je me réveille. Il me parle d'une petite fille, Tania. Ils disent que c'est ma fille, mais je n'ai pas d'enfant. Je m'en souviendrais. Pourtant, ma mère n'a cessé de me répéter durant mon enfance que je ne valais rien. Que j'étais une petite salope que personne n'aimait, qui emmerdait tout le monde, et qui aurait mieux fait de ne jamais naître. _

_J'ai fini par la croire. J'aurais voulu mourir. De toute façon, qu'est ce que cela aurait changé ? Elle ne m'aimait pas. Et elle me le faisait sentir à chaque seconde de ma présence. J'aurais donné n'importe quoi pour qu'elle me dise une seule fois qu'elle m'aime. _

_Elle m'avait quand même mise au monde. Pourquoi l'a t-elle fait si elle ne voulait pas de moi ? _

_Je ne le sais pas, et je ne le saurais jamais. _

_Il fait sombre ici. J'aimerais me lever mais j'ai une atroce douleur dans la poitrine. Je suis seule, comme je l'ai toujours été. Est-ce que je suis morte ? Si c'est ça la mort, ce n'est pas si terrible. Je me sens plutôt bien en fait._

_Ma mère à raison. Personne ne m'aime. Et si j'arrêtais de me battre ? Pourquoi lutter alors que ça me fais souffrir ? _

_Et si je me laissais aller ... Comme ça oui... Je me sens tellement mieux... J'ai l'impression que je vais m'endormir... _

**- Maman -**

_Hein ? _

**- Mamann ! Non je veux rester avec maman !-**

**- Ça suffit Tania calme toi... -**

**-Papa... Je veux que maman se réveille - - disait Tania en Hoquetant**

_Cette petite fille ... Ce serait réellement ma ... Ma fille ? Et cet homme qui me dit si souvent qu'il m'aime serait le père ? Et ces quatre autres hommes qui venaient à mon chevet qui me demandait aussi de revenir ... De revenir au travail, alors ce serait mes amis ? Ils étaient sincères ?_

**-Maman je t'aime !-**

_Ma mère se serait trompée ? Elle disait que je ne ferais rien de ma vie ... Pourtant... Je crois avoir réussi... _

**-Liv...-**

_Cette sensation de bien être ... Il vient de m'embrasser ? Oh mon dieu qu'est ce que je fais ... J'ai une vie ... Des gens qui m'aiment... Pourquoi je laisserais ma mère me faire encore souffrir ? _

_J'ai des amis, une fille, un mari. Oui c'est mon mari. Tout me revient en mémoire. _

_L'unité spéciale des victimes. La capitaine, John et son café, Fin, et Elliot… Ils sont restés pour moi. Ils ne m'ont pas abandonné. _

_Le frère d'Hélène m'a tiré dessus. C'est pour ça sur je suis ici. Mais je veux retourner auprès de ma famille, Oui je veux me réveiller !_


	12. Chapter 12 Pour toujours

Avant toute chose, je suis désolée d'avoir laissé parler mes émotions.  
>Je vous offre une nouvelle fin, un peu plus joyeuse.<br>Merci de m'avoir suivi tout au long de cette histoire.

**Deux ans plus tard. ~~**

L'été s'annonçait merveilleux. Nous étions en juin, et il faisait déjà exceptionnellement beau et chaud. Pas une miette de vent, que de la chaleur. C'était parfait pour cette journée.  
>Dean et Olivia avait prévu une journée avec tout leurs amis dans leur nouvelle maison.<br>C'était une grande maison, un peu perdu dans les bois, à l'abri de tout le monde. Ils avaient un très grand jardin, avec un lac. Parfait pour les enfants.  
>Oui LES enfants.<br>Il y a deux ans, Olivia avait perdu un enfant. Elle avait eu du mal à l'accepter. Mais aujourd'hui, elle allait bien. Aujourd'hui, elle allait mieux. Elle était complément remise de son accident, elle vivait avec Dean. Ils élevaient leur petite fille ensemble, et Olivia attendait un autre petit bébé.  
>Elle avait également reprit le poste de Capitaine de l'unité, Cragen partant à la retraite.<br>Dean lui, avait abandonné le FBI. Il avait suffisamment donné. Il avait envie d'être avec Sa famille. Il ne voulait plus partir en infiltration loin, et prendre des risques. Non tout ça était fini pour lui. Le plus important désormais était d'enfin être heureux.  
>"Hey Olivia ! Ralentit sur les gâteaux t'a encore pris des fesses !" lança John en arrivant pour taquiner Olivia. Et oui 6 mois de grossesse, et bah ... Ça se voyait ! Elliot et Fin ricanaient juste derrière.<p>

"Bonjour John. Moi ça va merci. Et toi ? quant à vous deux, rira bien qui rira le dernier."  
>Il la serra dans ses bras. Il était tellement heureux qu'elle soit toujours parmi eux.<br>Ils avaient tous eu très peur ce jour là...

******* "Liv... Tu nous manque ... Tu me manque ... J'ai tellement besoin de toi ... Je t'en prie ... Ne me quitte pas ... ""D-Dean...""Liv ?! Oh mon dieu Olivia ! Tu ... Tu es réveillée... Oh mon amour ..." dit-il en la serrant dans ses bras comme si sa vie en dépendait. Elle était son oxygène, sans elle, il n'était plus rien. C'est elle qui avait fait de lui, l'homme qu'il était aujourd'hui. "Je ... T'aime Dean ...""Liv ? Liv ?! Oh mon dieu Olivia ! Non Olivia ! Un médecin vite !"

- Chariot de réa ! -  
>Elle avait cessé de respirer. Dans ses bras. Elle lui avait dit je t'aime et était ... Morte ? Non ... Impossible .., non Olivia ... J'ai besoin de toi ! Nous avons besoin de toi !<br>- Chargez à 200 - Dégagez ! -_  
>Olivia ... Je me souviens de la première fois que je t'ai vu ... Tu ne l'a jamais su ... Mais je t'avais déjà vu alors que toi tu ne me connaissait même pas ...<br>Je me souviens de t'avoir vu dans central Park ... Tu tenais un enfant dans tes bras ... Et tu avais le sourire le plus merveilleux du monde ... Tu le faisait rire au éclats en le soulevant au dessus de ta tête comme si tu voulais lui faire toucher les étoiles ...  
>- Rien ! Chargez à 300 ! - Dégagez ! -<p>

Mon cœur avait loupé un battement. Je t'ai aimé dès la première seconde. Quand j'ai vu la joie dans ce petit garçon ... J'ai su que tu était une femme exceptionnelle. Et puis j'ai vu cet homme. Brun aux yeux bleus. Alors tous mes espoirs sont tombés à l'eau. À quoi je pensais ? Évidemment, que ferait une femme comme toi, avec un pauvre type comme moi ?  
>- Une ampoule d'adré! -<br>Et puis ... Le jour ou je suis entre à l'unité et que je fut face à toi ... Je me demandais pourquoi dieu m'infligeai ca ...Alors je décidais d'être odieu avec toi ... Je t'en ai fait baver ... Mais le jour ou j'ai su qu'en fait ... Il était marié et que c'était juste ton meilleur ami ... Je m'en suis voulu ... Tu ne peux pas imaginer Olivia comme je m'en voulais. J'étais un idiot. J'en voulais au monde entier parce que désormais, tu me détestais. Du moins c'est ce que je croyais ... On avait fini de travailler sur notre enquête... Je devais repartir ... Et je ne savais pas si je te reverrai ...Tu te souviens Liv ? C'est toi qui est venu me sortir du bar. C'est toi qui m'a sauvé ce soir la.  
>Tu es arrivée, et tu m'as arraché la bière des mains.<br>"Tu as beau te cacher sous tes grands airs Porter, tu ne m'impressionne pas !" elle était à quelques centimètre de son visage "Tu vaux bien mieux que ce que tu veux montrer , alors arrête de jouer les gros durs, parce que ça ne te vas pas du tout. Et l'alcool n'arrange rien aux souffrances. Crois moi. Allez... Viens avec moi."  
>Je ne sais pas comment, mais à la place de la haine que tu aurais du avoir contre moi, tu avais de la compassion. Pas de la pitié, mais de la compassion. Tu me comprenais parfaitement bien. Je ne savais pas comment tu faisais d'ailleurs... À partir de ce soir la, tout était différent. On a appris à se connaître. J'ai Appris à te connaître. Et alors j'ai su que j'avais raison au premier regard. Tu étais une femme merveilleuse et exceptionnelle.<br>Malgré tout ce que tu as pu vivre, tu es devenue une femme formidable. Même admirable.  
>Tu te souviens Liv ? Cette soirée sous la neige ? Nous étions couvert de neige de la tête au pied.<br>Tu avais l'air tellement heureuse ... Puis tu t'es hissé sur la pointe des pieds et tu m'a embrassé ...  
>Olivia ... Le jour ou tu m'a sorti de ce bar ...tu m'a sauvé. Tu m'a sauvé parce que sans toi je ne serais qu'un moins que rien ...<br>Ne me quittes pas ... Je t'en supplie ... Je t'aime Liv...  
>- Chargez ... Dégagez ... -<p>

- On a un rythme ! -

Liv ... Mon amour ...  
>Il se laissa glisser le long du mur, ses jambes ne le tenant plus. *******<p>

"Ça tombe bien que tu me dise ça John, parce que ..." elle se retourna pour attraper un plat posé derrière elle, puis se retourna à nouveau pour faire face à Son ami "... J'ai prévu de la salade !" dit elle en lui tendant le saladier

"Non ..."  
>Il avait horreur de ça, et elle le savait très bien.<p>

"Bien fait pour toi mon pote !" s'exclama Fin en assénant une tappe dans le dos de son coéquipier.  
>Ils éclatèrent tous de rires. Leur passé les avait appris à profiter de chaque instant.<br>"On s'amuse bien ici." remarqua Dean en arrivant avec Tania dans ses bras. Il la posa à terre pour qu'elle aille dire bonjour à tout le monde. Elle avait bien grandit, et ressemblait de plus en plus à sa maman.

"Salut oncle fin ! Salut Tonton El ! " dit elle en tendant son poing serré pour "tchéquer" ses oncles. Ils sourièrent. Elle se tourna vers Munch, et pour le plus grand plaisir de sa mère, décida de le taquiner. "Salut pépé John !" dit elle Avec un grand sourire

John était abasourdie. C'est bien la première fois qu'on le laissait bouche bé lorsqu'elle éclata de rire, il la souleva dans ses bras. "Tu vas me rendre dingue toi !"

"Mais tu l'es déjà oncle John !"  
>Ils éclatèrent tous de rire devant la mine défaite de John. Dean se posa derrière Olivia et l'encercla dans ses bras pour se coller à elle et lui chuchoter de petites choses à peine audible pour les autres personnes présentes. Elle se racla la gorge, pour éviter d'éclater de rire devant tout le monde, et qu'ils ne se posent des questions.<p>

"Euh ... Excusez nous un instant on revient." dit Olivia en attrapant la main de Dean pour l'emmener dans la maison. Tout le monde les regardaient partir et les sous entendus commencèrent.

"Un instant ? Il est doit être sacrément doué !"

"Qui ça John ?"

"Capitaine !" s'etonna t-il le voyant arriver.

"Capitaine !" se fit soudainement entendre en cœur.

"Je ne suis plus votre capitaine. Ravi de tous vous revoir." dit-il avec un petit sourire. "Mais où est ma remplaçante d'ailleurs ?"

"Oh un petit truc rapide à faire."

"John !" crièrent Elliot, Fin, Amanda et Nick

"Je vois" dit Cragen en posant une main sur son front et en secouant la tête.  
>Tout ça lui manquait assez souvent. Cette ambiance, cette amitié. Ce qui fait la force de l'équipe. C'est bien pour ça que l'unité de Manhattan est la meilleure de New-York.<p>

_\

Pendant ce temps.

Ils étaient montés en haut, dans leur chambre.  
>"Tu es sérieux, Dean ?"<p>

"Oh que oui ..." répondit-il en se rapprochant d'elle suffisamment pour être à quelques centimètres de son visage.

"On va avoir un garçon !"

"hum hum" acquiesça t-il

"C'est merveilleux !" s'écria t-elle en s'accrochant au cou de son mari.  
>Dean n'avait pas voulu connaître le sexe du bébé. Mais comme Olivia le voulait, il avait fini par retourner voir le médecin pour lui demander.<br>"Oh Dean ... Merci ..."

"Liv ... Merci a toi ... De faire de ma vie un compte de fée ..." répliqua t-il en l'embrassant.

"Dean ..." souffla t-elle en se blottissant contre lui.  
>La vie n'avait pas toujours été tendre avec Olivia. Mais aujourd'hui, elle n'échangerait sa place pour rien au monde. Aujourd'hui, elle était officiellement mariée, elle avait une petite fille formidable, et était enceinte d'un petit garçon. Elle était capitaine de son unité , avait survécu à une enfance plus que difficile, ou l'on avait fait que de lui rapprocher son existence. Puis a son travail, elle avait du faire face à beaucoup de pervers. Elle même avait failli être une victime ... Et il y a deux ans, elle avait failli mourir.<br>Mais aujourd'hui, elle était heureuse. La seule qui comptait, c'était le présent.

"On redescend ?" demanda Olivia en posant son front contre celui de Dean.

"J'ai pas envie ..."

"Mais on a pas le choix mon amour ..." souria t-elle  
>Il souffla et passa une main dans ses cheveux. "D'accord. Allons-y avant que Munch ne lance des paris idiots."<p>

Elle rigola. Et bras dessus bras dessous, ils rejoignirent leurs amis, leur fille, pour fêter leur mariage, et leur annoncer qu'un petit garçon allait bientôt les rejoindre.  
>Aujourd'hui, ils savaient que plus rien ne les sépareraient.<p>

**~ The End ~**

Merci de m'avoir suivi !  
>Histoire à suivre ? À vous de me le dire. À bientôt.<p> 


End file.
